Naruto DxD: New World and the New Memory
by Dark Rasengan
Summary: Naruto Yang Akan Mati Bersama Madara Di Selamatkan Oleh Kurama Dengan Cara Memindahkan Naruto Ke Dunia Lain, Naruto Hidup Di Dunia Baru Dengan Hidup Menjadi Iblis Yang Penuh Dendam Kepada Malaikat Jatuh, Bagaimanakah Kisahnya, King Harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Saya tidak akan pernah  
mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan  
High School DxD

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto x Rias x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Supranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning : Typo, bahasa yang aneh,  
abal-abal, banyak kekurangan disana-sini,  
alur yang terlampau cepat, (Lime, Lemon, Mungkin)

* * *

terlihat di sebuah daerah yg dulu nya adalah tempat yang sangat indah di penuhi rerumputan hijau dan bunga bunga yang indah, tapi tempat itu sekarang sudah berubah layak nya kuburan, tanah berubah menjadi gersang warna hijau di gantikan oleh warna merah pekat yg mengeluarkan bau amis, tubuh-tubuh shinobi yg telah kehilangan nyawa nya tergeletak di mana-mana,

"Dhuarrrr" "Dhuarrrr"

"Hosh... Kau tidak apa apa Teme" Tanya seorang Pemuda Memakai Jubah Cakra dengan Motif Tomoe yang melingkar di leher nya dan Mata berwarna Merah dengan 3 Tomoe yang berputar di mata nya,

"Hn dia sangat Kuat Dobe" Balas orang yang di panggil Teme oleh Orang itu, yang di panggil Teme, dan di depan Mereka Berdiri seorang Pria menggunakan pakaian Rikudo Sannin dilengkapi dengan kalung berbentuk magatama 6 buah yang menempel dibajunya warna dasar baju putih dan bagian dalam berwarna gelap. Dan memiliki Rambut putih dengan 2 Tanduk di kepala nya, Dibagian belakang Pria itu Tampak terlihat memiliki bola hitam melayang yang mengintarinya dan motif 10 magatama dibagian belakang baju serta Tongkat Rikudo Sannin yang terlihat tak sempurna di tangan nya, Mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke dan Uchiha Madara,

Tampak Madara yang berdiri tenang dan di depan Mereka berdiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang tampak kelelahan, dan dari kejauhan terlihat Para Shinobi yang masih Hidup melihat ke arah pertarungan itu,

"hanya itu kekuatan kalian" Tanya Madara dengan suara Datar,

"Cih sombong sekali kau Madara," Ucap Naruto dengan mata merah Tiga Tomoe yang berputar,

"Teme bisa kau Tahan dia sebentar" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke di samping nya

"Hn, akan ku coba" Ucap Sasuke lalu menyerang Madara dengan pedang Kusanagi nya dan mata EMS nya,

"**Kage Bushin No Jutsu**" Ucap Naruto

"Poff" "Poff" Muncul 2 Bunshin di depan Naruto,

Terlihat Sasuke yang melawan Madara dengan kecepatan yang sulit di lihat untuk seorang chunnin, Sementara Madara hanya memasang wajah Datar, dan menahan Serangan Sasuke dengan dengan Tongkat Rikuduo,

Naruto meletakan tangan nya ke arah depan di ikuti oleh kedua Bunshin nya, muncul cakra kecil di tangan Naruto, Cakra kecil itu bertambah besar dan berubah menjadi Shuriken, berwarna Kuning cerah, Mata Naruto yang berwarna Merah dengan Tiga Tomoe berputar menjadi Shuriken dengan ujung Shuriken menyambung ke ujung Shuriken lain nya, (Mata MS kakashi)

"**Ameterasu**" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Shuriken nya, tiba tiba Shuriken di tangan Naruto mengeluarkan Api berwarna Hitam, Api hitam itu menjalar hingga membuat Shuriken itu di penuhi Api hitam, tapi Api Hitam itu tidak menyentuh Kulit tangan Naruto,

"**kau berniat membunuhnya dan mati bersamanya ya Naruto**" Tanya Sebuah suara berat di kepala Naruto

"hanya Cara ini yang dapat Menghentikan nya Kurama, kau tidak keberatan bukan" Tanya Naruto

"**hahaha aku harus berterima kasih padamu naruto, karena kau aku tau arti teman, karena kau aku tau rasa nya mempunyai teman, aku tidak keberatan Naruto**"Ucap Suara Berat Sambil menyeringai, '**karena kau akan Hidup Bahagia Naruto**' batin suara berat itu di dalam hati,

"Terima kasih kurama, terima kasih" Ucap Naruto,

"Sasuke Awas" Teriak Naruto,

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung menyingkir dan melompat mundur Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto yang membawa Shuriken dengan api **Ameterasu**,

Naruto berlari ke arah Madara, Madara yang melihat Naruto membawa Shuriken dengan api Ameterasu hanya Memasang Wajah Datar,

Madara membuat Heansel "**Protector of the Uchiha**" Guman Madara setelah selesai membuat Heansel muncul pelindung berwarna Hijau di depan Madara,

Naruto terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan pelindung itu, Naruto Melompat ke arah Pelindung itu,

"**Dai**" Naruto mengarahkan Shuriken Itu ke arah Depan, "**Rasen**" beberapa Senti lagi Shuriken Naruto mengenai Pelindung itu, "**Shuriken**"

"Blarrrrr" Bagaikan Tembakan Laser Shuriken Naruto menghantam pelindung itu, Shuriken Naruto langsung mengecil ketika Menyentuh pelindung itu,

"trakkk," "Trakkk" "Trakkk" suara ketika pelindung Madara mulai Retak, Madara yang melihat pelindung nya Retak hanya membelalakan mata nya terkejut,

"Blarrrr" Pelindung Madara Hancur, Shuriken Naruto yang mengencil Kini besar Kembali seperti semula, Madara yang melihat itu makin terkejut,

"Rasakan, **Dai RasenShuriken**" Teriak Naruto Lalu menghantamkan Shuriken itu ke Tubuh Madara, tiba tiba Shuriken itu pecah menjadi serpihan kecil yang terbang kesana sini, Madara yang melihat itu menyeringai, tiba tiba Seringai nya hilang ketika merasakan api yang panas merayap Tubuh nya, Tubuh Madara mulai muncul api api kecil berwarna Hitam, di Tubuh Naruto juga muncul api api Hitam,

"K-kenapa, Kenapa Api ini Tidak mau Padam" Teriak Madara Marah dengan Mata Sharinggan nya, Tubuh Madara mulai di Lahap Api Hitam Itu,

"Karena RasenShuriken ini Terbuat dari Jarum Cakra, Jarum ini sangat Kecil, kau ingat Saat RasenShuriken ku pecah, saat itu lah Jarum jarum kecil menusuk Tubuh mu Karena Api Ameterasu yang tidak bisa Padam, Maka Api itu akan Hidup di dalam Tubuhmu dan membakarmu dari dalam, Jutsu ini adalah Jutsu yang sangat mematikan, aku juga akan mati bersamamu" Ucap Naruto Di tubuh Naruto mulai muncul Api Hitam, Api Hitam itu terlihat merambat ke tubuh Naruto dengan Sangat Pelan, Tidak seperti Madara, yang sangat Cepat menjalar ke tubuh lain nya.

"Arggggggg" Teriak Madara, Kesakitan, Tak lama kemudian Tubuh Madara sudah di penuhi Api ameterasu membuat Madara terbakar hingga tak tersisa, dari api** Ameterasu** itu muncul 8 Biju yang di serap oleh Madara,

Naruto Berlutut Sambil Menahan Sakit, "Naruto" Ucap Suara berat di kepala Naruto,

Terlihat Naruto tersenyum walaupun di tubuh nya mulai muncul api api Hitam, Para Ninja yang Masih Hidup menghampiri Naruto,

"Naruto" Naruto-Kun" "Naruto-san" Ucap Mereka Ketika melihat ke arah Setengah tubuh Naruto yang di lahap Api,

"N-naruto K-kenapa api Hitam itu tidak Padam" Ucap Sasuke dengan Suara bergetar dengan Mata EMS nya mencoba memadamkan api **Ameterasu**,

"Haha Ugh,, Api ini tidak akan Mati karena Api ini sudah Masuk ke dalam Tubuhku akibat Jut Argggg" Teriak Naruto tidak melanjutkan Ucapan nya karena kesakitan

"T-tidak, kau sudah berjanji Naruto, kau Harus menjadi Hokage" Ucap Tsunade dengan Suara bergetar, Karena dia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adik nya, Karena Naruto sangat mirip dengan adik nya yang telah Mati,

"Terima kasih Baachan," Balas Naruto

"Ugh, Sasuke Jadi lah Hokage Ugh... Gantikan impianku Sasuke," Ucap Naruto sambil menahan sakit dan Panas,

"Pasti, Itu pasti Naruto" Ucap Sasuke dengan Suara bergetar,

"Terima Kasih" Ucap Naruto, 'aku berhasil Tou-san, ka-san, Ero-sannin, Nagato, Kakashi-sensei, Obito" Batin Naruto, Naruto menutup Mata nya, api api itu tiba tiba menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuh,

"Naruto" "Naruto-San" "Naruto-kun" Ucap Para Shinobi yang masih Hidup ketika melihat Naruto yang terbakar,

"**Kau akan Hidup Naruto, kau akan Hidup Bahagia, Tapi tidak dengan ingatanmu**" Ucap Rubah orange Raksasa dengan Ekor 9, lalu muncul Segel di sekeliling Rubah itu, Tak lama Kemudian Muncul Banyak Kayu Raksasa berwarna Oranye dari Atas, Kayu itu Berbentuk n, Kayu itu menimpa Leher, badan, tangan, Kaki, dan 9 Ekor nya, rubah itu hanya diam, Tak lama kemudian Muncul Jeruji Besi, Jeruji besi itu mulai Menutup,

"**Selamat tinggal Naruto semoga kau Bahagia**" Ucap Rubah itu Kurama, dan Jeruji besi itu tertutup, Kurama menutup Mata nya untuk Tidur,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

terlihat seorang anak kecil sekitar umur 4 tahun sedang duduk di jalan, terlihat Baju nya yang robek robek dan lusuh, anak kecil itu mempunyai Rambut Kuning dan Mata merah dengan Tiga tomoe dan tanda kumis kucing di pipi nya, dia duduk dengan Pandangan Kosong, anak kecil itu tidak tau siapa dia, Dari mana asal nya, dia dari kecil sudah tinggal sendiri di jalan bahkan dia sering di siksa orang lain, Anak kecil itu hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong,

hari mulai Gelap, jalan yang penuh orang lalu lalang mulai sepi, anak kecil itu hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong sambil melihat ke arah Jalan, jalan yang sepi, tiba tiba muncul wanita berpakaian Gereja menghampiri Anak kecil itu, sementara Anak kecil itu hanya diam,

Wanita itu membungkuk di depan anak kecil itu,

"Hei anak manis dimana Rumahmu" Tanya biarawati itu dengan suara lembut

Anak itu memandang Biarawati itu dengan tatapan Kosong

"aku tidak mempunyai rumah" Balas anak kecil itu dengan suara seperti tidak mempunyai nyawa

"Siapa namamu manis" Tanya biarawati itu lagi,

"aku tidak mempunyai nama" Balas anak kecil itu lagi,

"Bagaimana jika kau tinggal di tempatku di Gereja" Ucap Biarawati itu sambil tersenyum lembut

Tatapan Kosong berubah menjadi penuh arti ketika mendengar ucapan Biarawati itu,

"Benarkah" Tanya anak kecil itu dengan suara tetap tanpa nyawa

"iya bagaimana apa kau mau" Tanya Biarawati itu

"aku mau" Ucap anak kecil itu dengan suara semangat tapi masih dapat terdengar suara tanpa nyawa nya itu,

"haha, Baiklah aku akan memberikan mu nama apa kau mau" Ucap Biarawati itu sambil tersenyum

"aku mau" balas anak kecil itu

"Namamu adalah Vespa Bagaimana" tanya Biarawati itu,

"Baiklah" Balas anak kecil itu

"Namaku Yeremi" Ucap Biarawati itu sambil berdiri di ikuti anak itu

"Ayo kita pulang Vespa-Chan" Ucap Biarawati itu sambil mengulurkan tangan nya,

"Baik" Balas anak itu sambil mengapai uluran tangan dari biarawati itu,

.

.

.

.

**12 Years Later**

.

**.  
**

"Kring" "Kring" "Kring" Suara alarm jam

"Tek" sebuah tangan putih mematikan alarm Jam itu, terlihat di kasur baring seorang Pemuda, Pemuda itu bangun dari kasur nya dan berjalan Gontai ke arah Kamar mandi, Pemuda itu masuk kekamar Mandi, terdengarlah suara air,

Tak lama kemudian Pemuda itu keluar, terlihat pemuda itu berambut Pirang mencuat ke atas, Mata merah dengan Tiga Tomoe di mata nya,, dan 3 tanda Kumis kucing di pipi nya yang sudah menipis, Handuk melilit di pingang nya, terlihat dada yang sedikit berotot, Pemuda itu berjalan ke kamar nya dan mengambil Baju Akademi Kuoh, Pemuda itu Vespa (Naruto)

Vespa (Naruto) Pov

Hai nama ku Vespa itu adalah Nama yang aneh di telinga ku padahal nama itu adalah pemberian dari seorang biarawati yang merawatku saat aku kecil, Biarawati itu bernama Yeremi, dia sangat Baik denganku aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai kakakku,

ah ya... aku adalah seorang Iblis, walaupun aku benci mengakui nya aku adalah Iblis, Sebulan yang lalu Gereja yang aku tinggali dengan Yeremi di serang oleh entah apa itu mereka mempunyai Sayap Hitam, Mereka menyebut mereka Malaikat Jatuh, di depan Mataku Yeremi yang sudah ku anggap kakak di perkosa dan Di bunuh, saat itulah aku menbenci Tuhan, Kenapa, Kenapa Harus Yeremi, kenapa tidak aku saja yang Mati, Itulah Ucapan ku saat melihat Yeremi di bunuh, aku mencoba melarikan Diri, saat aku mulai Jauh dari Gereja tiba tiba Tubuhku tertembus Tombak berwarna Putih, aku memuntahkan Darah dari mulutku, Tombak itu menghilang dan aku jatuh terbaring, tiba tiba pandangan ku mulai Gelap, Sebelum gelap aku dapat melihat seorang Wanita berambut Merah seperti Darah, pandanganku langsung Gelap, aku tak tau berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan Diri, saat aku bangun aku dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut Merah bagaikan Darah dan seorang wanita berambut Hitam panjang, Mereka melihat ku tersenyum kecuali Gadis yang berambut Merah itu, dia melihat aku dengan Datar, aku tidak tau apa maksud nya

dan mereka menjelaskan padaku bahwa aku di selamatkan oleh mereka, yang membuat ku sangat Terkejut aku sekarang adalah Iblis, aku pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan Marah. Sedih, Kecewa,

walaupun aku adalah pelayan Mereka aku tidak Pernah membantu Ketuaku, walaupun aku sering di undang ke dalam Ruangan Klub Ilmu Gaib aku tidak pernah ke sana, Karena Bagiku Mereka sama saja dengan orang yang telah Membunuh Yeremi,

Vespa Pov End

Vespa (Naruto) setelah selesai memakai Baju akademi kuoh, Naruto berjalan ke arah Pintu, Naruto keluar dari pintu lalu menutup dan mengunci nya, Tas nya di gantungkan nya di bahu nya dan tangan yang sebagai penahan nya, dia berjalan ke arah Akademi Kuoh, sekolah dulu nya Khusus wanita kini berubah menjadi Sekolah Umum, Rasio wanita dan laki laki di sekolah itu 8 : 3, Naruto memasuki Sekolah Akademi kuoh, Terlihat Banyak Siswi yang melihat Vespa dengan Pandangan Suka, Kagum, dan Cinta, Tidak aneh Jika mereka seperti itu, Terlihat Naruto yang memakai Baju akademi kuoh yang di buka dan Mata Merah dengan Tiga Tomoe membuat nya Tambah Keren di kalangan Siswi, Vespa terus berjalan dan menghiraukan para Siswi yang Mengelilingi nya,

Terlihat di tempat lain berdiri 3 Siswa yang melihat Tajam ke arah Vespa, Mereka adalah Para Trio Mesum,

"Mati lah Kalian Para Pria Tampan" Teriak Mereka,

"Sial ini tidak masuk akal bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan banyak Gadis hanya karna dia sedikit Keren" Teriak Hyoudo Issei salah satu dari Trio Mesum

Kembali ke Vespa, Kini Vespa Berhenti di depan Nya berdiri Pria Tampan mempunyai Rambut kuning turun kebawah, memakai Baju Akademi Kuoh

"Kyaaa Kiba-kun" Teriak Para Gadis ketika Melihat Pria Tampan itu, sementara yang di teriaki hanya tersenyum lembut

"Vespa-kun Rias Gremory-senpai meminta anda setelah Pulang sekolah bertemu dengan nya di ruang Klub" Ucap Kiba Dengan Senyuman, Sementara Vespa hanya Menaikan Alis nya heran,

"aku tidak akan menemui nya" Balas Vespa lalu berjalan melewati Kiba,

"Kata Rias Gremory-senpai jika kau tidak datang dia akan Menyeretmu" Ucap Kiba di sertai senyuman dia wajah nya,

Vespa yang mendengar Ucapan itu terus melanjutkan Jalan nya tanpa memperdulikan  
Para Siswi yang mengelilingi nya, Vespa mulai Risih juga setiap Hari harus di kelilingi Siswi Siswi yang tergila gila padanya,

vespa berhenti, "Hei kalian apa tidak lelah selalu mengikutiku" Ucap Vespa kepada Siswi siswi itu,

"Tidak Vespa-kun,"  
"Kami akan selalu mengikutimu Vespa-kun" Ucap Mereka Para Siswi yang selalu mengikuti nya, Tiba tiba Vespa meraskan Sakit yang Luar biasa Di Kepala nya,

"Argggggg" Teriak Vespa Kesakitan Sambil berlutut dan memegang Kepala nya, Para Siswi langsung menghampiri Vespa dan ada pula yang langsung memeluk nya,

"Vespa-kun" "kau tidak apa apa"

'Kenapa kepala ku Sakit Sekali' Batin Naruto

"Arggggg" Teriak Naruto lagi kesakitan,

"Vespa-kun" Ucap Para Siswi Hawatir, langsung Memeluk Vespa, Pandangan Vespa Mulai Mengelap Karena Sakit Kepala Luar biasa nya, dan Pelukan Para Siswi yang kuat,

"Bukkk" Suara Ketika Vespa Jatuh dan Pingsan,

"Kyaaaa" Teriakan Para Siswi Kaget ketika melihat Naruto jatuh Pingsan,, Para Siswa yang melihat itu cepat cepat membawa Naruto ke Ruang UKS,

.

.

.

.

Di Tempat lain, Ruangan Klub Ilmu Gaib,

"Kiba bagaimana apa dia mau datang" Tanya Wanita berambut Merah bagaikan Darah Rias,

"sepertinya Tidak Rias Gremory-senpai" Balas Siswa Tampan Kiba,

Rias yang mendengar Ucapan Kiba Hanya Menghela Nafas,

.

.

.

.

**Mindscape Naruto**

"Tes...Tes...Tes..." Suara tetesan Air,

"Ughhh dimana aku" Vespa sambil melihat sekeliling, terlihat di sekeliling Vespa Gelap, hanya terdengar Suara tetesan Air,

"Tes...Tes...Tes..."

"**Grrrrrrrr akhir nya aku dapat Menarikmu**" Ucap Suara Berat entah Dari Mana, Vespa yang mendengar Ucapan itu melihat sekeliling,

"S-siapa kau" Teriak Vespa dengan suara sedikit bergetar, Tiba muncul 2 Obor, di tengah obor itu terlihat Jeruji Besi, Vespa yang melihat itu berjalan pelan ke arah Jeruji Besi, 'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat Jeruji Besi ini' Batin Vespa, Naruto berhenti ketika tinggal 1 langkah sampai di jeruji Besi, Vespa mengangkat tangan nya untuk menyentuh Jeruji Besi,

"**Grrrr apa yang kau lakukan**" Ucap suara Berat di dalam jeruji Besi, Vespa yang mendengar itu langsung mundur, Terlihat 2 Mata Merah semerah Darah di dalam Jeruji Besi itu, Vespa yang Melihat itu membelalakan Mata nya Terkejut dan mundur beberapa Langkah,

"S-siapa K-kau" Ucap Vespa dengan suara bergetar karena Takut,

"**kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, aku menarikmu kesini ingin memberikanmu Hadiah**" Ucap Suara Berat itu,

"H-hadiah" Tanya Vespa

"**2 Hadiah, apa kau Mau**" Tanya suara Berat itu,

"Apa itu" Tanya Vespa

"**Hadiah pertama, Nama Aslimu adalah Uzumaki Naruto bukan Vespa**" Ucap Suara Berat itu,

"D-dari mana kau tau Nama Asli ku" Tanya Vespa

"**Hadiah Kedua, aku akan memberikan kau kekuatan**" Ucap Suara Berat itu, menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto,

"Jawab dulu darimana kau tau Nama Asliku" Teriak Vespa atau yang di kenal Naruto Marah,

"**kau tidak perlu tau aku tau darimana nama aslimu, apa kau mau kuberi kekuatan**" Ucap Suara Berat itu, Naruto diam tampak sedang berfikir,

"Untuk apa aku kekuatan itu" Tanya Naruto,

"**Untuk membalas orang yang telah membunuh kakak angkatmu**" Ucap Suara Berat itu,

Naruto menunduk dan Mengepalkan Tangan nya, Naruto mengangkat kepala nya dan melihat ke arah Jeruji Besi itu dengan Pandangan Penuh Harap,

"Jika kau bisa berikanlah aku kekuatan" Ucap Naruto

"**Kemarilah**" Ucap Suara berat itu,

Naruto berjalan Pelan ke arah Jeruji Besi itu, naruto berhenti ketika Jarak nya tinggal 1 langkah dengan Jeruji besi itu, Naruto dapat Melihat seekor Rubah Raksasa dengan Ekor 9 melambai lambai, 1 ekor Rubah itu menghampiri Naruto, Naruto hanya diam, Ekor itu menyentuh Kepala Naruto, bermacam macam ingatan muncul di kepala Naruto,

"Apa itu tadi" Tanya Naruto kepada Rubah itu

"**Itu adalah Ingatan cara mengunakan Mata mu, kau lihat Pria bertopeng bermata satu itu**" Tanya Rubah itu,

"ya aku ingat, dia mempunyai kekuatan mengagumkan" Balas Naruto

"**ya kau bisa memakai kekuatan itu**" Ucap Rubah itu

"aku mengerti, keluarkan aku dari ruangan ini" Balas Naruto,

"**Baiklah tapi ingat Namamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto**" Balas Rubah itu, Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi serpihan serpihan kecil,

**Real World**

"Ughhh" Erang Naruto setelah kembali kedunia Nyata,

"Dimana aku" Ucap Naruto Sambil melihat sekeliling, Terlihat di sekeliling Naruto terdapat Tirai yang menutupi nya,

"UKS ya" Ucap Naruto

"Ughh" Ucap Naruto kesakitan Sambil memegang Kepala nya

"Kau sudah Bangun Senpai" Ucap Suara dingin di Samping Naruto, Naruto melihat ke asal suara karena tertutupi Tirai Naruto tidak dapat melihat Jelas orang itu, tapi yang di dengar Naruto itu pasti suara Wanita, Naruto Turun Dari acara duduk nya dan berjalan ke arah Tirai,

"Srekkkk" Suara ketika Tirai di Buka,

terlihat di depan Naruto berdiri Wanita Cebol berambut putih panjang memakai Baju akademi kuoh

"Siapa kau" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat Wanita Cebol itu

"Namaku Koneko aku di suruh Buchou untuk menjemputmu" Ucap Koneko Dingin

Naruto yang mendengar Ucapan itu hanya menghiraukan nya dan berjalan ke arah Pintu, Sebelum Naruto sampai ke Pintu Naruto Sudah Jatuh tersungkur ke bawah, Naruto melihat ke arah Pelaku yang telah menendang nya

"Apa yang kau Lakukan" Teriak Naruto Marah

"Kata Buchou aku harus membawamu keruang Klub ilmu Gaib dengan Cara Apapun" Ucap Koneko dengan suara dingin

Naruto menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar Ucapan Koneko,

dan terdengar lah suara suara kesakitan dari dalam Ruangan UKS,

.

.

.

.

.

**With Hyoudou Issei**

terlihat Issei yang sedang duduk di bangku nya sambil menunggu seseorang

"Dia bilang akan mengirim seseorang untuk menjemputku, Tapi akhirnya tidak ada yang datang" Guman Issei

"Kyaaaa" "Kyaaa Kiba-kun" Terlihat seorang Siswa tampan Masuk ke kelas Issei,

"Itu sih Pangeran Tampan, Pergilah" Ucap issei

"Permisi Sebentar" Ucap Kiba kepada Para Siswi yang mengelilingi nya,

"oh Silahkan Kiba-kun" "Silahkan" Ucap Para Siswi kepada Kiba, Kiba berjalan Masuk ke kelas 2,

"Salam Kenal" Ucap Kiba kepada Para Siswa Siswi di kelas itu, Kiba berjalan ke arah Issei

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Issei ketika melihat Kiba berjalan ke arah nya

"aku kesini mewakili Rias Gremory-Senpai" Ucap Kiba ketika sampai di depan Issei

Issei yang mendengar itu melihat ke arah Kiba "Jadi kau" Ucap Issei

"Maukah kau ikut denganku" Ucap Kiba kepada Issei

"Tidak mungkin! Kiba-kun dan Hyoudou sih Mesum"

"Kiba-kun jangan dekat dekat dengan nya"

"Dia Mesum Kiba-kun, Nanti kau akan jadi Mesum" Ucap Para Siswi ketika melihat Kiba berbicara dengan Issei

"Mereka Selalu saja berbicara omong kosong" Ucap Issei sambil berdiri dan mengikuti Kiba berjalan Keluar,

.

.

.

.

"dimana ini" Tanya Issei ketika Melihat Ruangan Gelap hanya di terangi lilin,

"ini adalah ruangan Klub ilmu Gaib" Balas Kiba sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah Tempat duduk yang terbuat Dari Sofa,

Kiba duduk di Sofa itu di ikuti Issei,

"Wah, Ya ampun" Ucap seorang Wanita berambut hitam panjang, Wanita itu berjalan ke arah Issei

"Kamu anggota Baru kan, Salam Kenal " Ucap Wanita itu Akeno sambil membungkuk

"aku adalah Wakil ketua Klub ini, Himejima Akeno, Senang bisa berkenalan Denganmu" Ucap Akeno dengan Suara yang Mengoda

"A-aku Hyoudou Issei, Salam kenal Juga." Ucap Issei sambil mengaruk rambut belakang nya, 'Dia memiliki Rambut panjang yang lurus, ini pemandangan Langka" Batin Issei Senang

Srekkk Suara Tirai di buka  
"Maaf aku baru selesai Mandi" Ucap Wanita berambut Merah yang baru keluar dari Kamar Mandi di ruangan Klub,

"Tidak apa apa Rias Gremory-Senpai" Ucap Kiba,

"Koneko dimana Buchou" Tanya Akeno

"Clekkk" Suara Pintu di Buka, terlihat di pintu berdiri wanita Pendek berambut putih panjang memakai baju Akademi kuoh dan di bahu nya itu terlihat seorang Pemuda berambut pirang memakai Baju akademi Kuoh dengan Tali yang mengikat Tangan dan kaki nya, dan Mulut yang di penuhi Kain

"Emh Emh Emhhhhh" Ucap Orang yang di bawa itu, Semua mata melihat ke arah Wanita Cebol dan Pemuda itu, Tanpa perasaan Wanita yang kita kenal Koneko Melemparkan Pemuda yang di bahu nya ke arah Rias, akeno, Kiba, dan Issei,

"Bukkk"

"Buchou aku sudah membawa nya" Ucap Koneko dengan Suara dingin lalu Koneko berjalan ke arah kiba dan duduk di samping nya, Sementara Issei Melihat ke arah Koneko dengan Pandangan Horror ' Kekuatan Moster' Batin nya,

"Emhhh, Emhhhh" Ucap Naruto tak jelas dengan Wajah yang tampak kesal dan Marah, Rias berjalan ke arah Naruto, dan mencabut Kain yang berada di Mulutnya

"LEPASKAN AKU" Teriak Naruto ketika kain yang berada di mulut nya lepas,

"Diamlah Vespa-kun" Ucap Rias dengan Senyuman di wajahnya

Sementara Issei melihat ke arah Naruto dengan Pandangan Heran

"Apa mau kalian Hah" Ucap Naruto Garang,

"kami ingin memperkenalkan Anggota Baru kita" Ucap Rias dengan Senyuman yang masih menempel di wajahnya,

"Kita! Hahaha jangan gila sejak kapan aku masuk anggotamu" Ucap Naruto dengan suara mengejek,

"jangan lupa Naruto-Senpai kalau kau di hidupkan kembali Oleh Buchou" Ucap Koneko dengan suara dingin

"J-jadi kau juga Di hidupkan Kembali" Ucap Issei berdiri sambil menunjuk Naruto,

"Apa aku pernah memintamu menghidupkan ku kembali Hah, jangan Naif Sekutu kalian lah yang telah menghancurkan Hidupku dan keluargaku" Teriak Naruto Marah, Menghiraukan pertanyaan Issei,

"ara ara Vespa-kun mereka bukan Sekutu Kami" Ucap Akeno dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya,

"Lepaskan Aku sekarang" Teriak Naruto Marah,

"Vespa-kun kau harus nya senang sudah ku Hidupkan Kembali" Ucap Rias dengan suara sedikit Marah,

"Apa peduliku" Ucap Naruto, 'Aku Harus mencoba kekuatan Mata ini' Batin Naruto,

"Kamui" Ucap Naruto, Mata Naruto berubah menjadi Shuriken dengan ujung Shuriken yang menyambung, tiba tiba muncul pusaran di mata bagian Kanan Naruto, Rias yang melihat itu meloncat Mundur, Pusaran itu menghisap Naruto kedalam nya, Semua yang ada di sana Shock, tiba tiba muncul Pusaran di atas kepala Issei,

"Bukkk" keluar Tubuh dari pusaran itu, Tubuh itu menimpa Tubuh Issei,

'Cih aku belum bisa menguasainya' Batin Naruto,  
Walaupun ia bisa menggunakan Kamui untuk menghisap apa saja, namun Naruto belum cukup pengetahuan tentang sifat kamui jika digunakan untuk berteleport atau Menghisap nya,

Semua mata melihat ke asal suara, Terlihat Naruto yang masih di ikat sambil menimpa Issei,

"Singkirkan orang ini Dari tubuhku" Teriak Issei sambil mencoba mendorong Naruto,

Koneko berjalan ke arah Naruto lalu mengangkatnya dan melemparkan ke asal tanpa perasaan,

"Bukkk" Naruto jatuh terbaring, 'Mataku, Mataku Panas' batin Naruto Sambil menahan Panas di matanya, Tiba tiba Naruto merasakan penglihatan nya mulai mengelap dan Pingsan,

"Apa itu tadi" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto, Naruto tidak menjawab dia hanya diam dengan Posisi terbaring di tanah seperti tidak mempunyai Nyawa, Merasakan tidak mendapat Balasan Rias berjalan ke arah Naruto, Rias mengoyangkan Badan Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya diam, Rias yang mulai kesal mulai membalikan Badan Naruto, terlihat semua yang berada di sana terkejut ketika melihat Mata Kanan Naruto yang terdapat Darah,

"Koneko bawa dia ke kamarku" Ucap Rias Cepat jika di dengar dengan Jelas maka akan terdengar suara khawatir di ucapan Rias,

langsung saja Koneko mengangkat Naruto dan membawanya ke kamar Rias,

"Akeno kau Jelaskan kepada Issei aku ada Urusan" Ucap Rias

"Hai Buchou" Balas Akeno sambil tersenyum, rias yang mendengar jawaban mulai berjalan ke arah Kamar nya untuk melihat keadaan Naruto,

TBC,

* * *

**Fict baru Goemn Semua Jika Saya buat fict Baru, Tiba Tiba muncul Ide tentang Fict ini Gomen Semua**chapter

**saya berusaha membuat Naruto Tidak overpower, disini naruto hanya akan mengunakan mata nya, kekuatan aslinya mungkin akan muncul di saat berperang dengan raiser, Naruto disini akan saya jadikan Harem**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harem Naruto, Akeno, Koneko, Mungkin akan nambah,

Disclaimer : Saya tidak akan pernah  
mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan  
High School DxD

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto x Rias x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Supranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning : Typo, bahasa yang aneh,  
abal-abal, banyak kekurangan disana-sini,  
alur yang terlampau cepat, (Lime, Lemon, Mungkin)

* * *

**Mindscape Naruto**

"Tes...Tes...Tes..."

"Ughhh Dimana aku" Tanya seorang Pemuda berambut Kuning cerah

"Tempat ini lagi" Guman Pemuda itu ketika melihat sekeliling

"**Grrrr Naruto**" Ucap Suara berat, Pemuda yang bernama Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara berat itu walaupun sudah pernah bertemu dengan suara berat itu,

"**Sini Naruto**" Ucap suara Berat itu, Naruto berjalan ke arah suara itu, Naruto berhenti ketika di depannya terdapat Jeruji besi

"Ada apa" Tanya Naruto singkat

" **Ini tentang matamu -**"

"Ah ya kenapa Mataku Panas sekali" Ucapan Kurama di potong Naruto

"**Grrr jangan memotong Ucapan Ku baka, Itu karena kau kekurangan Cakra**" Ucap kurama dengan nada sedikit Kesal

"Cakra apa itu" tanya Naruto dengan wajah Heran,

"**Grrr kau tidak akan mengerti dengan otak pas pasan itu**" Ucap Kurama dengan suara mengejek,

"Apa Maksud ucapanmu ha rubah Jelek" Ucap Naruto marah ketika Kurama mengejek Otak pas pasan Naruto,

"**Grrr Kemarilah aku akan memberikanmu Cakra**" Ucap kurama menghiraukan Ucapan Naruto, 'Cakramu ku kembalikan Naruto' Batin Kurama, Naruto berjalan ke arah Jeruji besi terlihat di wajah ya yang masih Tampak kesal, Naruto berhenti Ketika sudah dekat dengan jeruji besi, 1 Ekor Kurama menghampiri Naruto, Ekor itu melayang ke arah Naruto, Ekor itu menyentuh Dada Naruto,

Hening

1Menit

2Menit

"Arggg ini tidak berhasil" Teriak Naruto Marah,

"Kau Bohong" Teriak Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Jeruji besi,

"**Grrr lihat dirimu**" Ucap Kurama, Naruto melihat ke arah Tubuh nya, Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika Melihat tubuh nya yang di selimuti Aura Biru (Cakra Biru)

"H-Hei apa ini" Ucap Naruto dengan suara sedikit gagap,

"**Grrrr ini adalah Cakra, jika kau ingin mengunakan Matamu maka kau harus mengalirkan Cakra ke Matamu**" Ucap Kurama dengan Suara Berat

"Caranya?" Tanya Naruto

"**Konsentrasi dan Aliri Cakra ke Matamu**" Balas Kurama

"oh,, aku mengerti" Balas Naruto

"Bisa kau keluarkan aku dari sini" lanjut Naruto

"**Hmm baiklah**" Ucap Kurama, sedetik kemudian Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi serpihan serpihan Kecil

**Real World**

"Ughhh" Erang Naruto ketika Baru keluar dari **Mindscap**e Nya,

"Kenapa Kepala ku Berat Sekali" Ucap Naruto sambil Menaikan tangan nya ke arah Kepala nya,

'Kenapa Kepalaku Lembut Sekali' Batin Naruto sambil meremas Bulatan yang berada di Kepalanya,

"Erggg" Desah sebuah suara di Samping kepala Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu Membuka matanya

'Kenapa Gelap Sekali, Suara apa itu' Batin Naruto, Naruto lalu mengangkat tangan nya ke arah Kepala nya, 'Lembut, INI JELAS BUKAN KEPALAKU' Jerit Naruto di kepala nya, langsung saja Naruto menyingkirkan Barang Lembut itu dari Kepala nya,

"tidak Gelap lagi" Ucap Naruto, Naruto lalu melihat ke arah Samping

"Croot" Hidung Naruto mengeluarkan Darah, Terlihat di samping nya berbaring seorang Wanita berambut Merah panjang dengan Tubuh Telanjang tanpa sehelai Benangpun yang Menutupinya, Tubuh yang dapat membuat Semua Pria Kehabisan Darah akibat Mimisan,

"Tubuh yang Atletis" Guman Naruto, tangan Naruto mulai terangkat Sendiri ke arah Kedua Gunung Surga yang berada di depan nya, ' Hentikan kenapa tanganku bergerak Sendiri, ingat Naruto dia adalah Sekutu yang telah Membunuh Yeremi' Batin Naruto sambil menjernihkan Kepala nya, ' Tapi Tubuhnya Sangat indah Jika saja ak-, Apa yang ada di batinku, Naruto jernihkan Kepalamu dia adalah Sekutu yang telah membunuh Jeremi' Batin lagi Naruto, Naruto Terus bergulat dengan Batin nya Sehingga Sebuah Suara menghentikan acara Gulat nya Dengan batin nya

"Ohayo Vespa-kun" Ucap suara Dari Samping Naruto, Naruto melihat ke arah asal suara dengan Leher patah patah, Terlihat Gadis yang tadi tertidur dengan nya melihat ke arah nya, dengan Wajah yang Errr Manis "Manis" Guman Naruto, Naruto melihat ke arah Bawah tubuh Gadis itu,

"Croooot" Hidung Naruto mengeluarkan darah untuk kedua x nya ketika melihat Tubuh Gadis yang Bernama Rias itu,

"H-Hei apa apaan kau Tidur denganku tanpa memakai Bajumu" Teriak Naruto tak Jelas kepada Rias

"Benarkah? Seperti nya ini Kamarku" Ucap Rias dengan Wajah yang tersenyum tipis membuat nya Tambah Cantik,

"Ini Kamarmu" Ucap Naruto melihat ke arah Rias lalu melihat Sekeliling dan Melihat ke arah Rias dengan Pandangan Horror,

"Apa yang telah kau Lakukan Padaku" Teriak Naruto seperti orang yang baru di perkosa,

"Tidak ada hanya tidur denganmu" Ucap Rias,

"Arggg" Teriak Naruto Frustasi lalu berlari ke arah Pintu keluar dari Kamar Rias,

"Clekkk" Pintu di Buka dengan Keras keluar Naruto dari pintu itu, Naruto Berhenti ketika di depan nya berdiri seorang Gadis berambut Hitam panjang memakai Baju akademi kuoh dengan Wajah yang Bersemu Merah

"Khu.. Khu.. Apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan Buchou" Ucap Gadis itu yang bernama Akeno,

"Apa Maksudmu" Ucap Naruto tidak Mengerti

"Lihat Dirimu" Ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum aneh di wajahnya, langsung saja Naruto Melihat ke arah Tubuh, Naruto Melebarkan Mata nya, wajah Naruto tiba tiba Menjadi Merah dalam Waktu 2 Detik,

"DIMANA BAJUKU" Teriak Naruto Sambil Menutupi barang kebanggaan nya mengunakan kedua tangan nya, Sambil berlari kembali ke arah Kamar Rias,

"Khu... Khu... Punya Vespa-kun Lumayan Besar" Ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum aneh dengan wajah yang merah

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan ke arah Akademi kuoh di Belakang nya Terlihat 2 Wanita Cantik yang mengikuti nya, Mereka adalah Rias, Akeno, Terlihat Akeno yang mencoba berbicara (Mengoda) Naruto hanya Di Balas Cuek Oleh Naruto, Sementara Rias Melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, 'Kenapa Hati ku berdebar debar Ketika dekat nya' Batin Rias,

Naruto Terus mengacuhkan Akeno yang mencoba Mengoda nya, Terlihat di wajah Naruto yang tampak Kesal dan Bersemu Merah ketika akeno berbicara tentang kebanggan Naruto,

Naruto, Akeno dan Rias sudah sampai di Akademi Kuoh, dapat di Lihat para Siswi dan Siwa Melihat Mereka dengan Pandangan Kagum, Iri, Cinta, dan Nafsu. Naruto Terus berjalan tanpa Menghiraukan Pandangan Siswi yang Melihat nya, Naruto bersyukur Karena para Fans nya tidak mengelilingi nya seperti setiap Hari di sekolah nya,

Naruto Berhenti dan melihat seorang Wanita Berambut putih memiliki tubuh yang Mungil, memakai pakaian Siswi Akademi Kuoh, Naruto berjalan Ke arah Wanita itu, Wanita yang Bernama Koneko,

"Hei kau" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Koneko, Siswi Siswi yang di dekat Koneko Bersemu Merah ketika Menyangka Mereka yang di panggil Naruto, Naruto berhenti di depan Koneko, Sementara Koneko melihat Naruto dengan wajah Datar, para Siswi yang melihat Naruto berhenti di depan Koneko memasang Wajah Kecewa, Sedih,

"Hei cebol Apa masalahmu" Ucap Naruto Kesal, Kesal Karena saat di ruang UKS dan klub Koneko seenak jidat nya melemparkan nya dan memukul nya tanpa alasan,

"Cebol" ucap Koneko tetap dengan wajah Datar,

"Buakkkk" Naruto terlempar Mundur ketika Naruto mendapatkan Hadiah Dari Koneko Sebuah Tinjuan yang Penuh Cinta, setelah memukul Naruto koneko Berjalan Pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berlutut memegangi perut sambil meringis Kesakitan, Sementara Para Siswa Siswi Melihat Koneko dengan Wajah Horror, 'Kekuatan Moster' Batin Mereka Semua,

Naruto berdiri dari acara Berlutut nya sambil memegang Perut nya

"Naruto-San" Ucap Sebuah Suara di belakang Naruto, Naruto melihat ke arah Belakang Terlihat Berdiri seorang Siswa berambut Coklat memakai pakaian Akademi Kuoh di buka, Naruto tau siapa dia, Dia adalah salah satu Dari Trio Mesum,

Issei berlari ke arah Naruto sambil memegang tangan Naruto mencoba membantu nya, Sedetik Kemudian tangan issei Menjauh dari tangan Naruto,

"Aku tidak butuh Bantuanmu Iblis" Ucap Naruto Tanpa menghiraukan Para Siswa Siswi yang di sekitar nya mendengarnya,

issei yang mendengar Ucapan Naruto hanya Menghela Nafas, issei Sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto karena Saat Kemarin Akeno sudah menjelaskan Kenapa Sifat Naruto seperti itu,

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Kini Sedang duduk di bangkunya.  
Naruto melihat ke arah Jendela ' Aku Harus Menemukanmu Para Malaikat Jatuh' Batin Naruto penuh dendam,

"Kya..." "Kiba-Kun" terdengar Teriakan yang membuat Naruto Menoleh ke arah asal Teriakan, terlihat di depan pintu berdiri seorang Pria Tampan, Pria Tampan itu berjalan ke arah Naruto,

"Naruto-kun Risa Gremory-Senpai meminta anda datang keruang Klub" Ucap Kiba di sertai Senyuman Lembut yang Berada di wajahnya, Naruto melihat ke arahnya

"Aku tidak Mau" Balas Naruto Cuek

"Jika anda tidak Datang anda akan di Seret Oleh Koneko-chan" Ucap Kiba dengan Senyuman Lembut lalu berjalan keluar

Naruto Diam, di kepala Naruto Terlihat Wajah Koneko yang sambil tersenyum Sadis ke arah Naruto, Naruto Merinding Ketika membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan Koneko untuk Membawanya,

"Kiba tunggu" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Kiba,

.

.

.

.

"Hei Kiba apa Keahlihanmu" Tanya Naruto, Naruto dan Kiba kini Berada di jalan Ke arah Ruangan Klub,

"Bermain Pedang" Balas Kiba sambil Tersenyum ke arah Naruto

"Apa kau bisa membuat Pedang" Tanya Naruto

"Bisa, Apa kau ingin kubuatkan Pedang" Tanya Kiba

"Ya, aku tidak mempunyai Senjata untuk melawan Para Malaikat Jatuh apa kau bisa membuatkan untukku 1" Ucap Naruto,

Tiba tiba muncul Lingkaran Sihir di depan Kiba, dari dalam Lingkaran Sihir itu keluar Pedang panjang Tipis ,( Kayak Katana) "Ini" Ucap Kiba sambil menyerahkan pedang itu kepada Naruto di sertai Senyuman, Naruto melihat ke arah Kiba dengan Pandang Kagum,

"Hebat" Ucap Naruto Sambil Menerima Pedang itu,

"Jadi kau mempunyai Dendam dengan Malaikat jatuh Naruto" Tanya Kiba Berhenti berjalan sambil melihat ke arah Naruto

Naruto Berhenti sambil Menundukan Kepala

"Ya aku mempunyai Dendam, Dendam yang Tak akan Padam Sebelum Para Malaikat Jatuh Mati" Balas Naruto lalu Berjalan Meninggalkan Kiba,

"Aku sama Sepertimu Naruto" Guman Kiba lalu berjalan mengikuti Naruto,

.

.

.

**Ruangan Klub Ilmu Gaib**

Naruto, Kiba Sudah sampai di ruangan Klub Kini Mereka Sedang duduk di Sofa, Terlihat di wajah Naruto yang Kesal di depan Naruto duduk Wanita Mungil Koneko, Naruto melihat Koneko dengan Pandangan Kesal di Balas Koneko dengan Pandangan Datar, dan di samping Naruto duduk Kiba sementara di samping Koneko duduk Siswa Mesum,

"Clekk" Suara pintu di buka, Semua Mata Melihat ke asal Suara

"Buchou, Akeno-san" "Rias Gremory Senpai Akeno-Senpai" Ucap Mereka Ketika melihat orang yang datang Minus Naruto yang Hanya diam Cuek

"Ara ara Naruto-kun Kau mau datang keruang Klub" Ucap Akeno Sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto dan duduk di Paha Naruto Mencoba untuk Mengoda nya, Issei yang melihat itu tampak Cemburu dapat di lihat di wajah yang Kesal

"Hei kau Bocah Keren Kau apakan Akeno-San" Teriak Issei Marah Sambil Menunjuk Naruto

"Jadi bisa kau Mulai saja Rias aku tidak mempunyai Banyak waktu untuk lelucon tidak berguna ini" Ucap Naruto Pedas Menghiraukan Ucapan issei

Rias yang mendengar Ucapan Naruto Melihat ke arah Naruto,

"Memang nya kau mempunyai Urusan apa Hingga membuatmu terburu buru" Ucap Rias

"Aku ada kencan dengan Gadis Cantik jadi Cepatlah" Bohong Naruto

"Kau mempunyai Kencan, Kenapa Para pria keren selalu mendapatkan Gadis Cantik" Teriak Issei sambil memasang Wajah Sedih

"Kau menjijikan Senpai" Ucap Koneko

"Baiklah kita mulai saja, Aku ingin Kalian para iblis Baru melakukan Kontrak dengan Manusia" ucap Rias, Naruto Menarik alis nya ke atas Heran, sementara Issei memasang wajah Bodoh tanda tidak Mengerti,

"Iblis mengumpulkan kekuatan dengan Cara Melakukan penjanjian dengan Manusia dan Menerima kekuatan sebagai Gantinya" ucap Rias

"Aku tidak mempunyai banyak Waktu untuk ini" Ucap Naruto lalu berdiri Akeno yang duduk di paha Naruto terjatuh Ketika Naruto Berdiri, Naruto berjalan ke arah Pintu

"Ara Ara Naruto-kun Jahat" Ucap Akeno

"Aku akan Mengurus nya" Ucap Suara dingin Koneko lalu berjalan keluar Mengikuti Naruto, Rias Menghela Nafas,

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan di tengah Malam Terlihat di Jalan yang Sangat Gelap, Tujuan nya adalah Apartemen nya di Belakang nya Terlihat Gadis Mungil yang Mengikuti nya

"Hei kau Cebol berhenti Mengikutiku" Ucap Naruto sambil membalikan badan nya Melihat ke arah Koneko

"Kau ingin Tau Tentang Malaikat Jatuh" Ucap Koneko dengan suara dingin

Naruto melihat ke arah Koneko,

"Katakan Apa itu Malaikat Jatuh" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang marah, Koneko Berjalan Melewati Naruto lalu Berjalan Ke arah Taman anak Anak, Naruto Mengikutinya nya dari Belakang, Koneko duduk di ayunan yang telah di sediakan Sedangkan Naruto Berdiri melihat ke arah Koneko

"Duduklah" Ucap Koneko menyuruh Naruto duduk di ayunan yang masih Kosong, Naruto berjalan ke arah Ayunan itu dan duduk di sana,

"Katakan Apa itu Malaikat Jatuh" Ucap Naruto,

"Para Malaikat Yang Berada di Dunia atas (Surga) yang Telah melakukan Kejahatan akan Di buang Ke dunia Bawah karena Kejahatannya, Mereka di Sebut Malaikat Jatuh, Mereka Mencoba memanipulasi Manusia dan Mencoba menghancurkan Iblis Seperti kita, Hal ini sudah terjadi sejak dulu Terus menerus untuk memperebutkan Dunia Bawah (Neraka) ada juga Malaikat Normal, yang datang kesini atas Perintah Tuhan untuk membunuh Iblis dengan kata lain, ini adalah pertikaian tiga belah Pihak" Ucap Koneko panjang lebar

Naruto menunduk ketika mendengar Ucapan Koneko

"Jadi Kalian bukan Sekutu malaikat Jatuh" Tanya Naruto masih menunduk

"Ya Kami iblis adalah Musuh Malaikat" Ucap Koneko

"Apa kau tau Para malaikat Jatuh tinggal dimana" Tanya Naruto mengangkat Kepalanya

"Apa kau be-"

"aku tidak akan Menyerang Mereka, aku hanya ingin menjaga Jarak dari Mereka" Ucap Naruto

"Mereka Tinggal di Gereja" Ucap Koneko,

"Yosh Sudah Malam, Sebaiknya kau pulang Koneko-Chan. Terima kasih Ceritanya Koneko-chan" Ucap Naruto Sambil Tersenyum Tulus ke arah Koneko, Koneko yang melihat Senyuman Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar walaupun datar tapi di pipinya terdapat Warna Merah,

"Aku pulang dulu Koneko-chan" Ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan Keluar Dari taman itu, Meninggalkan Koneko Sendiri  
'Gereja akan Ku Musnahkan kalian para Malaikat Jatuh' Batin Naruto Terus berjalan Tujuan nya adalah Gereja yang tak Terpakai,

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Berjalan di tengah Malam Terlihat lampu lampu Rumah yang telah di Matikan, Naruto Berhenti 'Kenapa tubuh Merinding, Rasa ini, tidak salah lagi rasa ini rasa saat Kami di serang Oleh mahluk Bejat itu' Batin Naruto

Naruto melihat sekeliling hanya kegelapan yang di dapat nya,

"Tap...Tap...Tap..." Terdengar suara langkah kaki di depan Naruto, Naruto melihat ke arah suara langkah kaki itu hanya kegelapan yang di dapat Naruto,

"Tap...Tap...Tap..." Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat Naruto memasang Kuda kuda Siaga,

"Aneh sekali malam ini aku mendapatkan Mangsa seorang Iblis" Ucap Suara Feminim dari arah depan

Terlihat di depan Naruto berjalan seseorang yang mendekati Naruto orang itu terlihat samar di karena Gelap nya malam, Naruto melihat Tajam ke arah Orang itu

"apa yang di lakukan Iblis rendahan sepertimu disini" Ucap Orang itu yang terus Berjalan

"S-siapa kau" Ucap Naruto sedikit bergetar

"aku Karawaana akan memusnahkan mu" Ucap Orang itu yang Bernama Karawaana

Karawaana Berhenti dan melihat Naruto dengan pandangan merendahkan sementara Naruto melihat nya dengan Tajam,

"Srekk" dari punggung Kurawaana Muncul Sayap Hitam

"M-malaikat jatuh" Ucap Naruto ketoka melihat sayap itu

Karawaana mengangkat tangan nya Tiba tiba muncul Tombak Cahaya berwarna kuning di tangan nya dan Melemparkan Tombak itu ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Tombak itu yang mengarah padanya dengan Cepat menghindar ke kiri,

'Cepat Sekali' Batin Naruto ketike melihat kecepatan Tombak itu

"Serangan Pertama dapat kau Hindari bagaimana yang Kedua" Ucap Karawaana langsung membuat Tombak Cahaya dan melemparkan nya ke arah Naruto

Naruto yang melihat Tombak Itu hanya Diam tampak Tubuhnya yang Bergetar 'Cih Sial kenapa saat ini tubuhku Gemetar' Batin Naruto,

"Crasss" Tombak Cahaya itu Menembus Perut Naruto, Naruto memuntahkan Darah yang banyak dari Mulut nya, Tombak Cahaya itu menghilang,

"Uhuk Uhuk" Batuk naruto sambil memuntahkan Darah, Naruto mulai tidak dapat menahan Berat Tubuhnya sehingga membuat Tubuh Naruto jatuh,

'Beginikah Hidupku bahkan membunuh 1 malaikat jatuh saja aku tidak mampu' Batin Naruto, 'Yeremi' Batin Naruto lagi

"Akan Kubunuh kau disini Ib-" Ucapan nya di Hentikannya ketika melihat lingkaran Sihir berwarna Merah di depan Naruto

"Gremory" Ucap Karawaana ketika melihat Lingkaran Sihir itu, dari Lingkaran Sihir itu Keluar 5 Orang dari lingkaran Sihir, Mereka adalah Rias,Akeno,Kiba,Koneko,Issei

"Kau berani melukai budak ku Gagak" Ucap Rias Marah,

"Rias Gremory adik dari raja Iblis Lucifer Jadi dia adalah Budakmu" Ucap Karawaana dengan Tenang

"Pergilah gagak sebelum Kubunuh kau" Ucap Rias Tajam sementara Kiba, Koneko Akeno menghampiri Naruto

Karawaana yang mendengar ucapan Rias langsung mengepakan sayap nya dan terbang,

"Ingat ini Gremory akan Kubalas kau" Teriak Kurawaana lalu terbang meninggalkan Rias dan Budak nya, Setelah Karawaana pergi Rias berjalan ke arah Naruto

"Bagaimana Keadaanya" Tanya Rias

"Dia terkena tombak Cahaya keadaannya sangat Kritis" Balas Akeno

"Kalian semua pulanglah Naruto biar aku dan Akeno yang Urus" Ucap Rias

"Hai" Balas Mereka

TBC

* * *

Yosh Gomen pendek, kurama disini adalah sacred Gear,

akan saya jelaskan kenapa

Saya akan menjelaskan tentang kekuatan Naruto, kekuatan Naruto tidak terlalu overpower, Kekuatan asli naruto berada di tubuh kurama, saat memindahkan naruto kedunia baru kurama menghisap semua kekuatan naruto dan ingatan nya agar Naruto bisa hidup tenang tanpa di sangka dunia baru naruto ada perang seperti dunia shinobi membuat kurama memanggil naruto dan membalikan kekuatan nya tapi hanya 1 per 4 saja kekuatan naruto yang di balikan kurama, karena kurama ingin membuat naruto berusaha dan berlatih tanpa menyerah seperti di dunia shinobi ada saat nya dimana naruto akan mendapatkan kekuatan nya kembali.

Soal ingatan kenapa kurama tidak mengasih naruto karena kurama tidak ingin naruto mengingat tentang masa lalu nya yang saat naruto kecil saat dimana penduduk desa yang sangat kejam padanya.

Kenapa Kurama tidak menyadarkan naruto dari kebencian kepada malaikat jatuh, itu karena kurama adalah rubah yang penuh kebencian kepada manusia, kurama menganggap manusia itu egois seperti di dunia shinobi yang menjadikan nya alat perang, minus naruto yang baik padanya dan yang mau berteman dengan nya secara tulus

Yoshs udah saya di jelaskan, jika belum mengerti review saja, baik saya akan membalas review

uzumakimahendra4

Tidak terlalu overpower...? BAGUSSS!, Terkadang banyak yg bikin naruto overpower tapi cerita'a nggk jelas...  
Lanjut

#saya berlangganan fic anda... Cepat update biar saya tau perbedaan fic buatan anda dngan fic buatan lain yg ujung-ujung'a kacangan semua...

#terkadang saya menyesal telah memfollow fic yg terlihat berkelas namun menjadi menjijikan...

#saya harap ini tidak... : yosh saya akan berusaha semampu saya agar membuat fict yang berbeda dari yang lain.

.9

keren...apakah ingatan naruto akan kembali?; seperti nya tidak, hanya ingatan tentang kekuatan Naruto saja yang akan ingat, tapi itu masih lama kok

Jigoku no arashi

Lanjut n spa aj anggota harem naru n ap naru bsa susano,o n tsukuyomi: Susano'o mungkin soal tsukuyomi itu tidak nanti naruto terlalu overpower

Matyus AgusTin

Fic barunya keren...

tapi fic lamanya jangan di lupain ya senpai . Terutama yang king konoha gakuen (bner gak nulisnya) soalnya aku suka bgt ma fic itu , kalau dilupain bakalan aku... : Tenang saja itu 2 Atau 3 hari lagi update

Yosh Gomen jika ada Reviews yang gak saya balas,

IKUTI TERUS BERSAMA SAYA DARK RASENGAN


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Saya tidak akan pernah  
mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan  
High School DxD

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Koneko x Ophis

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Supranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning : Typo, bahasa yang aneh,  
abal-abal, banyak kekurangan disana-sini,  
alur yang terlampau cepat, (Lime, Lemon, Mungkin)

Ada yang tau siapa siapa saja anggota Khaos Brigade Tolong Beritahu saya donk, yang tau reviews ya atau PM

* * *

**Naruto Pov**

Kegelapan,,, 'Apa aku Sudah Mati' Batinku Ketika aku Melihat kegelapan yang pertama kali kulihat, Aku melihat Sekeliling hanya Kegelapan yang kudapat, Aku Berjalan ke arah Depan dengan Harapan aku dapat melihat Cahaya kembali

.

.

.

**Mindscape Naruto**

"**Naruto**" Teriak Kurama sambil sambil mendobrak Jeruji Besi yang Mengurungnya,

"**Naruto Bangun Naruto**" Teriak Kurama Terus mendobrak Jeruji Besi itu,

"**Naruto Sadarlah Jangan Mati Naruto**" Teriak lagi Kurama sambil terus menerus mendobrak Jeruji besi itu

.

.

.

.

**With Naruto**

Aku tidak tau aku sudah berapa lama berjalan yang pasti aku sudah lama berjalan di dalam Kegelapan ini

Tiba tiba muncul Cahaya putih dari arah depan, aku yang melihat cahaya putih itu berlari ke arah Cahaya putih itu berharap mendapatkan jalan keluar dari kegelapan ini, aku terus berlari ke arah Cahaya itu, aku berlari pelan ketika aku dapat melihat Cahaya itu, Terlihat sebuah Kristal kecil sebesar jempol yang melayang mengeluarkan Cahaya Putih, aku berjalan Pelan ke arah Cahaya itu, aku berhenti ketika aku tinggal selangkah dengan Kristal itu, aku melihat dengan Teliti Kristal itu. Tanganku ku angkat ke arah Kristal itu, aku memegang Kristal itu, aku terkejut ketika melihat Kristal itu pecah menjadi serpihan ketika aku memegang nya,

"**Naruto Sadar Naruto**" Teriak Suara Berat, aku tau suara ini, Rubah Jelek itu, aku melihat sekeliling untuk mencari asal suara rubah jelek itu ,

"**Naruto Bangun**" Teriak suara berat itu lagi, aku berjalan ke arah suara Rubah jelek itu

"**Naruto**" Teriak Rubah jelek itu lagi, suara itu makin keras, aku yang berjalan kini berlari ke arah Suara Rubah itu

"**Sadarlah Teman**" Teriak Rubah jelek itu semakin keras, aku mempercepat lariku ke arah Suara itu, "Hyaaaa" Teriakku sambil berlari kencang dengan punggung yang setinggi dada di depan dan tanganku ke belakang (Para Shinobi berlari) aku tidak tau gaya berlari ini tapi aku merasa Familliar dengan Gaya ini, aku terus Berlari aku dapat melihat Cahaya Putih yang menyilaukan, aku menghiraukan Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu sambil terus berlari, aku semakin dekat dengan Cahaya itu

"**Naruto**" Teriak Suara itu lagi

Aku berlari terus dan Melompat ke arah Cahaya itu,

**Naruto Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Real World**

Pemuda Berambut pirang pendek mencuat ke atas Membuka matanya, Mata merah dengan Tiga tomoe, Pemuda itu melihat sekeliling,

"Hufhhh Sukurlah" Ucap Pemuda itu Naruto baru bangun dari Tidur Singkatnya

Naruto mencoba bangun, 'Kenapa berat Sekali' Batin Naruto Naruto melihat ke arah dada nya, Terlihat di dada Naruto terbaring seorang Wanita berambut Merah tanpa memakai Sehelai Benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya, Naruto diam,

"Hieeeeeeeeeee" Ucap Naruto keras sambil mendorong gadis itu turun Dari dada nya, Karena kasur yang sempit hanya pas untuk seseorang membuat Gadis itu jatuh kelantai, Naruto langsung duduk di kasur ketika Mendorong gadis itu

"Ittai" Ucap Gadis itu ketika jatuh kelantai, Gadis itu Rias melihat ke arah pelaku yang telah mendorong nya, Sedetik kemudian Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan memeluk Naruto membuat Naruto terbaring kembali ke kasur dengan Rias yang Menimpa Naruto

"Aku menyangka akan Kehilangan Budakku" Ucap Rias sambil memeluk Naruto, Sementara Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah yang Merah, 'D-dada nya Menempel dengan D-dadaku' Batin Naruto dengan wajah yang Merah padam

"Nah Vespa-kun bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi" Ucap Rias sambil melepaskan pelukan nya dari Naruto dengan duduk di Paha Naruto,

Yang di Tanyai hanya diam, Wajah Naruto sudah Sangat Merah lebih merah Dari Tomat,  
"M-menyingkir Dariku" Ucap Naruto terbata bata

"Kenapa Vespa-kun" Tanya Rias dengan suara Mengoda

Tangan Naruto di angkatnya sambil Menunjuk ke bawah, Rias melihat ke bawah Yang di tunjuk Naruto, Terlihat pipi Rias yang Memerah ketika melihat ke bawah, Terlihat di bawah Rias yang sedang Menduduki Kebanggaan Naruto,

Rias melihat ke arah Naruto, "Apa kau Mau Vespa-kun" Ucap Rias Mengoda Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar Ucapan Rias Menelan Ludah nya, Kedua tangan Naruto di angkat nya ke 2 Gunung yang bertenger di dada Rias, Sedikit lagi Tangan Naruto dapat Menyentuh dada Rias,

"Clekk" Suara pintu di Buka, Naruto, Rias melihat ke arah pintu, Terlihat di depan Pintu berdiri seorang Gadis berambut Hitam panjang memakai Baju putih panjang tembus pandang dengan Celana Dalam yang berwarna Hitam,

"Ara ara Buchou kau menghianatiku" Ucap Gadis yang baru Masuk Akeno dengan wajah Sedih yang di buat buatnya, Naruto yang mendengar Ucapan Akeno langsung mendorong tubuh Rias Mundur dan mengambil Selimut menutupi Paha nya,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan Di rumahku" Ucap Naruto keras Kenapa Rias dan Akeno

"kami mengobatimu, aku tidak menyangka kau masih Hidup ketika terkena Tombak cahaya" Ucap Rias sambil turun dari kasur dan memakai Bajunya, Naruto Diam sambil menundukan Kepalanya 'aku lemah bahkan melawan Malaikat jatuh saja aku tidak Bisa' Batin Naruto, 'Aku harus berlatih' Batin Lagi Naruto

"Vespa-kun" Ucap suara di samping Naruto, Naruto melihat ke arahnya,

"Ada apa" Balas Naruto Cuek

"Aku sudah memanggilmu 4x tapi kau hanya diam" Ucap Rias yang tadi memanggil Naruto

"kalian keluar dari kamarku" Ucap Naruto dengan suara dingin,

"T-ta-"

Keluar" Bentak Naruto, Rias, akeno yang mendengar Bentakan Naruto terkejut, Rias berjalan keluar ke arah Pintu terlihat di pintu akeno yang sudah keluar,

"Bukk" suara pintu di tutup Keras, Naruto diam sambil menundukan Kepalanya, Naruto turun dari kasur dan mengambil Baju yang akan di pakainya, Naruto mengambil Baju yang bergaris garis dan Celana Hitam panjang, Naruto memakai baju yang di ambilnya itu, setelah selesai memakai pakaian Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamarnya,

.

.

.

"Vespa-kun kau mau kemana?" Tanya Suara dari arah Dapur, Karena apartemen naruto yang tak begitu luas, Hanya tersedia Dapur Kamar dan ruang Tamu, Naruto melihat ke arah Dapur dengan Datar, di dapur terlihat akeno yang berdiri sambil membawa piring yang berisi Makanan, memakai Baju akademi Kuoh,

"Bukan Urusanmu" Balas naruto cuek lalu berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, Naruto menutup pintu Apartemennya tanpa menguncinya, untuk apa di kunci jika tidak ada barang berharga di dalamnya, Naruto berjalan menjauh dari apartemennya, tujuannya adalah Hutan untuk berlatih memperkuat dirinya,

.

.

.

Terlihat di sebuah sungai Terdapat Jembatan yang berada di atas Sungai, di bawah jembatan terlihat seorang Pria paru baya sedang memancing, Pria paru baya itu mempunyai rambut kuning di depan dengan Rambut hitam yang kebelakang, memakai Kimono coklat sambil memancing, Pria paru baya itu meletakan pancingannya lalu berdiri dan mengeluarkan 6 pasang Sayap berwarna Hitam Kelam di punggungnya,

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berlatih Mata nya,

"Kamui" Ucap Naruto, tiba tiba muncul lingkaran angin yang tercipta di depan Mata kanan Naruto, lalu Naruto terhisap kedalam Lingkaran itu, dari kejauhan terlihat Naruto yang muncul dari pusaran Angin,

"Cih Susah sekali" Ucap Naruto Terus mencoba dan Hasilnya Naruto terus di muntahkan oleh Dimensi kamui, Naruto berniat mencoba untuk yang ke 12x nya tapi Urungkannya ketika Melihat ke atas yang muncul Lingkaran Sihir Raksasa dari lingkaran sihir itu Turun seorang gadis berambut Hitam panjang dengan wajah Datar memakai Jubah Hitam yang di buka dengan baju hitam yang di dalam memakai Rok Hitam, Naruto melihat Gadis itu tajam sambil memasang siaga walaupun dia tidak tau siapa wanita itu tapi dia merasakan kekuatan yang sangat hebat dari wanita ini,

Wanita itu melayang turun dari langit, akhirnya wanita itu mendarat di tanah, seketika muncul angin yang menghepaskan Naruto, Naruto mundur,

"S-siapa kau" Tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar

Wanita itu melihat ke arah Naruto dengan datar," Aku dapat merasakan kekuatan yang sangat kuat di dalam Tubuhmu" Ucap Wanita itu,

"Siapa kau" Tanya Naruto lagi menghiraukan Ucapan Wanita itu,

"Aku adalah Ophis Sang Naga yang mempunyai kekuatan tak terbatas" Ucap Wanita itu dengan suara dingin

"Ophis? Aku belum mendengar Nama itu, Naga? Itu bukan Masalahku" Ucap Naruto tak kalah dingin dengan Wanita yang bernama Ophis itu, Naruto berlari ke arah Ophis muncul lingkaran sihir di tangan Naruto dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul pedang pemberian Kiba,

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain Pria Paru baya berambut kuning di depan dengan Rambut hitam yang kebelakang, memakai Kimono coklat dengan 6 Pasang sayap hitam kelam di belakangnya dengan melihat ke arah Naruto dengan Ophis, muncul senyuman di wajahnya,

"Menarik" Ucapnya,

.

.

.

Naruto terus berlari ke arah Ophis sementara Ophis hanya diam, Naruto mengayungkan pedang nya ke arah Ophis dengan Horizontal,

"Ctakk" Pedang pemberian kiba berhasil di tahan dengan mudah oleh Ophis dengan tangan kosong mengunakan 2 Jari, Naruto mencoba menarik pedang nya itu, Hasilnya Nihil, Naruto terus mencoba menariknya,

"Tranggg" Naruto membulatkan mata nya ketika melihat pedang pemberian Kiba dengan mudah di patahkan oleh Ophis, Ophis mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, Muncul bulatan Hitam di tangan Ophis, Naruto yang melihat Jarak nya dengan Ophis membulatkan Matanya terkejut, ' aku akan mati disini' Batin Naruto, 'Tidak aku tidak akan Mati disini' Batin Naruto lagi, Bulatan Hitam yang berada di tangan Ophis mengarah ke perut Naruto bagaikan Laser, Ophis menarik alisnya ke atas ketika melihat serangannya Menembus Tubuh Naruto,

"Blarrr" Suara ledakan ketika bulatan Hitam itu mengenai Hutan yang berada di belakang Naruto,

"Arrrgg" Teriak Naruto kesakitan, Naruto berlutut dengan tangan yang menahan berat badannya, terlihat di bawah punggung Naruto terdapat Bekas Bakar dengan baju yang Bolong, Ophis melihat luka itu dengan tatapan Datar,

"kau mempunyai kekuatan Unik itu lah kenapa aku menyukaimu, tapi kekuatan Unik mu hanya Mempunyai Waktu Yang sangat Singkat" Ucap Ophis dengan suara Dingin,

Naruto melihat ke arah Ophis dengan tajam,

"A-apa mau mu" Ucap Naruto sambil menahan Sakit

"Apa kau mempunyai dendam, apa kau mempunyai sesuatu yang ingin di capai" Ucap Ophis menghiraukan Ucapan Naruto

Naruto menunduk "aku mempunyai dendam" Ucap Naruto, Ophis yang mendengar Ucapan Naruto tersenyum Tipis

"Bergabunglah denganku maka Kami Khaos Brigade akan membantumu untuk membalaskan Dendam" Ucap Ophis,

"A-apa benar" Tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar,

"Ya tapi ada Syarat nya jika kau ingin bergabung denganku" Ucap Ophis

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskan Dendamku walaupun itu harus dengan Nyawaku sendiri" Ucap Naruto dengan melihat ke arah Ophis dengan pandangan yang penuh akan Harapan,

"Fufufu, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, kau hanya Perlu Setia denganku" Ucap Ophis

"A-aku akan setia denganmu seumur Hidupku" Ucap Naruto Patuh dengan posisi yang masih sama berlutut,

"berdirilah Mari kita pergi ke tempat yang akan memperkuat dirimu" Ucap Ophis lalu muncul lingkaran Sihir di samping Ophis Naruto berdiri dan mengikuti Ophis masuk kedalam Lingkaran Sihir itu,

.

.

Pria yang dari tadi menonton mulai keluar.

"aku tidak menyangka uroboros Dragon akan Muncul, Menarik hahaha, Tapi kenapa Uroboros Dragon menemui Pemuda iblis itu, aku harus mencari tau, seperti nya Pemuda itu mempunyai Sacred Gear sehingga Ophis menyukainya, hahaha menarik menarik" Ucap Pria Paru baya itu yang Bernama Azazel,

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

2 Minggu kemudian, Sudah 2 minggu Naruto mengikuti Ophis, dan selama 2 minggu juga dia sudah memperlajari kekuatan Matanya walaupun ada yang belum di kuasainya, Naruto sudah membuat Janji dengan Ophis, Naruto akan kembali tinggal di apartemennya jika ada panggilan dari Ophis Naruto akan menemuinya,

Selama 2 Minggu Naruto Menemui Lawan yang kuat di Khaos Brigade Harus dia akui dialah yang paling lemah di antara Mereka dan Naruto harus Akui Naruto di Khaos Brigade bagaikan Semut, Naruto pernah melawan Bikou sang raja Monyet Son Goku, tak sampai 2 Detik Naruto sudah kalah terkena Tongkat Bikou,

dan selama 2 Minggu juga Naruto mendapat kabar dari mata mata Ophis kalau Rias dan para Budaknya selalu mencarinya, walaupun Naruto yang paling lemah tapi Naruto yang paling di percayai Ophis, Kini Naruto akan kembali ke apartemennya untuk mencari Para malaikat Jatuh,

"Kamui" Ucap Naruto, Naruto terhisap oleh pusaran angin di bagian mata kanan nya,

.

.

.

**Apartemen Naruto**

Muncul Pusaran Angin di tengah Kamar Naruto, dari pusaran angin itu muncul Seorang Pria berambut pirang dengan mata Shuriken dengan ujung Shuriken yang menyambung, Mata merah itu berubah menjadi 3 Tomoe, memakai Baju Biru dengan Kemeja Hitam yang di buka sehingga memperlihatkan Baju dalam nya yang berwarna Biru memakai Celana Hitam panjang dengan Rantai yang mengantung di bagian Kanannya, Baju ini milik Vali salah satu orang yang bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade, Naruto melihat kamarnya yang rapi Naruto simpulkan ada orang yang membersihkannya, Naruto berjalan ke arah Kasurnya berniat untuk MenIstirahatkan Badannya Karena Ophis Melatihnya bagaikan Neraka, karena itu dia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk Istirahat, Naruto menutup matanya untuk Tidur,

.

.

**Next day**

Naruto kini sedang berjalan di jalan menuju Akademi Kuoh, Naruto memakai Baju akademi kuoh yang biasa dia pakai hanya di celana Bagian Kanan Naruto terdapat Rantai yang mengantung, Naruto terus berjalan ke arah Akademi Kuoh, Akhirnya Naruto sampai di akademi Kuoh Naruto terus berjalan banyak Siswi yang melihat ke arah Naruto, Naruto di hadang beberapa Siswi,

"Vespa-kun kenapa Vespa-kun tidak masuk selama 2 minggu" Tanya salah satu siswi yang menghadangnya, Naruto melihat ke arah Mereka sambil tersenyum Senyuman Palsu, Para Siswi yang melihat Senyuman Naruto merona,

"nenekku sakit jadi aku menjenguknya" Ucap Naruto di sertai senyuman di wajahnya,  
"Permisi" Ucap Naruto lagi sopan

"Silahkan Vespa-kun" Ucap mereka mempersilahkan Naruto lewat, Naruto berhenti dan melihat ke arah belakang ke arah Siswi yang menghadangnya,

"Nama Asliku Naruto, jadi panggil aku Naruto" Ucap Naruto tersenyum

Siswi yang melihat senyuman Naruto makin merona, Naruto melanjutkan Jalan nya, Naruto masuk ke Kelas nya dan berjalan ke bangku nya, banyak Siswa siswi yang melihat ke arahnya, Naruto berhenti di tempat duduknya dan duduk di sana, tak lama kemudian bunyi Bell sekolah tanda Sekolah di mulai,

.

.

.

Bell tanda Istirahat pun terdengar Naruto berjalan keluar banyak Siswi yang menyapa Naruto dan bertanya kenapa dia tidak masuk selama 2 Minggu, Naruto kini berjalan di koridor sekolah, Terlihat di depan Naruto berdiri seorang Gadis berambut putih panjang memiliki tubuh yang mungil memakai baju akademi Kuoh  
Naruto melihat Gadis itu dengan pandangan Datar,

"Buchou meminta senpai menemuinya" Ucap Suara dingin Gadis itu Koneko

"bagaimana jika aku tidak mau" Ucap Naruto dingin

"aku akan memaksamu" Balas Koneko, Naruto menghela Nafas

"Ayo" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke depan di ikuti Koneko, Di jalan Mereka Ke Ruangan Ilmu Gaib dalam hening Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan Duluan sehingga sebuah suara memulai pembicaraan

"Kau darimana saja selama ini" Tanya Koneko kepada Naruto yang berada di depannya,

"Mencari kekuatan" Balas singkat Naruto

Hening lagi

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Ruangan Klub Ilmu Gaib,

"Clekk" suara pintu di buka Semua mata melihat ke arah asal suara

Terlihat di pintu berdiri Naruto dan di belakang nya terdapat Koneko, Rias yang pertama melihat Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Naruto berniat memeluknya, Semua membulatkan Mata nya ketika melihat Rias yang hanya menembus Tubuh Naruto, Naruto berjalan masuk menghiraukan Rias yang berniat memeluknya lagi, Naruto melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang memakai Baju akademi Kuoh, Naruto ingat dia, dia adalah Biarawati yang berada di desa yang jauh Naruto lupa nama desanya, dia dan Yeremi pernah kedesa itu dan Naruto melihat wanita itu yang pernah menjadi teman singkatnya, Naruto berjalan kedepan sebuah suara menghentikan Jalannya,

"K-kenapa K-kau T-tidak D-dapat D-di S-sentuh" Tanya Rias,

"V-vespa-kun" "Vespa-san" Ucap Mereka kepada Naruto,

"Jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias yang di belakangnya,

"K-kau kemana saja Vespa-kun" tanya Rias

"aku berlatih dengan seseorang" Balas Naruto sambil duduk di sofa yang berada di sebelah Kiba

"Siapa yang melatihmu Vespa-kun" Tanya Akeno

"kalian tidak perlu tau siapa" Balas Naruto

"Vespa-kun apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kenapa sifatmu Berubah" Tanya Rias

.

.

.

Naruto diam Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara tawa "Hahaha Gomen. Gomen aku hanya bercanda, tadi itu adalah Jurus baruku, dan aku pergi selama 2 minggu karena ada masalah yang harus aku selesaikan" Ucap Naruto tertawa sambil mengaruk leher belakangnya, ' aku harus menahan Diriku' Batin Naruto

Semua melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan

"Haha Naruto-san Leluconmu sangat Lucu aku kira sifatmu Berubah" Ucap Issei sambil tertawa,

"Jadi bisakah kita mulai Rias-san" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Rias yang Masih diam, Rias tersadar ketika Naruto memanggil nya,

"Ah ya baiklah kita mulai, Rapat Ruangan Penelitian Klub Ilmu Gaib" Ucap Rias,

"Vespa-kun Perkenalkan Kelompok baru kita Asia perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Rias sambil melihat ke arah Asia, Asia melihat ke arah Naruto dan maju 2 langkah

"Asia Argento, Salam kenal" Ucap Asia sambil Menunduk sopan

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan ke depan "Uzumaki Naruto salam Kenal juga Asia-san" Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk juga,

"Tunggu Uzumaki Naruto? Bukankah Nama mu Vespa" Ucap Akeno dan di beri anggukan oleh semua yang berada di sana Minus Asia

"Haha, itu adalah Nama pemberian Biarawati yang merawatku, Nama asliku Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Naruto di sertai senyuman,

"Biarawati? Naruto-san juga tinggal di Gereja ya" Tanya Asia,

"Vesp.. Naruto-san dulu tinggal di Gereja" Ucap Kiba,

"Naruto-san apa Percaya kepada Tuhan" Tanya Asia,

Hening

"Aku tidak percaya kepadanya" Balas Naruto

"Kena-"

"Rias bisa kita mulai aku sudah lelah dengan semua omong kosong ini" Ucap Naruto dengan Suara dingin sambil melihat tajam ke arah Rias, Semua terkejut ketika melihat Sifat Naruto yang berubah,

"B-baiklah kita mulai saja, kita akan melihat Kontrak yang telah kalian dapat" Ucap Rias,

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam Naruto kini sedang berjalan pelan ke arah apartemennya, dia menghabiskan Waktu dengan mendengar pembicaraan Rias dengan para Budaknya itu, Naruto juga mendengar Malaikat jatuh yang menyerangnya telah di musnahkan, Naruto tidak suka mendengar itu, Mangsanya di ambil orang lain,

Naruto kini sedang melewati Jembatan dan di bawah jembatan terdapat Sungai, Naruto berhenti sambil melihat ke arah Sungai, Naruto melihat sesosok Pria berada di bawah jembatan sedang memancing, Naruto menghiraukannya berniat berjalan kembali ke arah Apartemennya,

"Hei anak muda bisa bantu aku" Ucap Pria yang sedang memancing itu, Naruto yang mendengar itu melihat ke arah Pria, Naruto dapat melihat jelas Pria itu di karenakan dia Iblis mempunyai pandangan yang jelas saat malam hari,

"Apa" Balas Naruto

"Heh anak jaman sekarang tidak ada yang menghormati orang tua" Ucap pria paru baya itu,

"Bisa temani aku memancing" tanya Pria paru baya itu,

"Tidak aku sibuk" Balas Naruto lalu berjalan pergi, sementara Pria paru baya itu tersenyum,

.

.

.

Naruto kini berada di ruang Tamu apartemennya dan di depannya kini berdiri seorang Pria memakai armour dan di Dahinya terdapat Cincin membawa tongkat,

Naruto melihat orang itu sementara orang itu melihat ke arah Naruto dengan Senyuman,

"Jadi ada masalah apa Bikou-san" Tanya Naruto kepada orang itu

"Kha Kha Kha 'Dia' Memanggilmu" Ucap Pria itu yang bernama Bikou (Son Goku)

"Baiklah aku akan menemuinya Bikou-san" Ucap Naruto,

"Kha Kha Kha aku akan ikut denganmu Naruto, kau tau jurus Teleport mu sangat Cepat" Ucap Bikou sambil tertawa aneh seperti biasanya,

"Baiklah" Balas Naruto,

"Kamui" muncul Pusaran angin di perut Bikou

"Hei Hei aku hanya Bercanda Uwahhhh" Teriak Bikou sambil terhisap di dalam Dimensi Naruto, Di mata kanan naruto muncul pusaran angin yang menghisap Naruto,

**Next day**

Pagi hari yang indah terlihat di jalan yang masih sepi hanya ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang, di karenakan Hari masih sangat pagi sekitar Jam 5, Terlihat di jalan berjalan seorang Pemuda berambut Pirang mencuat ke atas mempunyai mata Merah dengan tiga Tomoe memakai Baju Akademi Kuoh Pemuda itu Naruto, Naruto masih ingat apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Ophis karena pembicaraan itulah yang membuatnya Tidak tidur,

FlashBack

Naruto kini berada di Markas khaos Brigade Naruto berjalan di Koridor Markas Khaos Brigade, Naruto berhenti di depan Pintu Raksasa, dan di pintu Raksasa terdapat Gambar Naga, Naruto membuka pintu itu dan berjalan Masuk, Terlihat di depan Naruto duduk seorang di singgasana dengan Kepala kekiri dan tangan Kiri yang menahan Kepalanya, Melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan Datar,

"Ada apa Ophis" Tanya Naruto ketika sudah dekat dengan Gadis itu, Kenapa Naruto memanggil Ophis dengan Nama Ophis, itu karena Ophis yang Menginginkan Naruto memanggil Ophis dengan Nama saja,

"Aku ingin kau mendapatkan Sesuatu Naruto" Ucap Ophis dengan suara dingin

"Apa itu" Tanya Naruto

"Evil Pieces" Ucap Ophis

"Apa itu Evil Pieces" tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah Heran,

"Kau tidak tau Evil Pieces Naruto, Aku sangat Kecewa Padamu" Ucap Ophis dengan suara Dingin dan pandangan Datar,

"G-gomen Ophis aku tidak tau" Ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar, dia tidak mau mengecewakan Ophis yang akan membantunya membalaskan dendam, Bisa Bisa Dendamnya tidak akan terbalas,

"Sudahlah, Evil Pieces adalah Barang Iblis yang Merengkarnasikan Manusia, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh menjadi Iblis, Singkatnya itu adalah Barang yang dapat membuat kau mempunyai Budak seperti Rias Gremory dan kau yang menjadi Budaknya," Ucap Ophis panjang lebar dengan suara dingin dan posisi yang masih sama,

"Aku mengerti, Untuk apa Ophis menginginkan Evil Pieces" Tanya Naruto,

"Setelah kau mendapatkannya akan kuberitahu, sekarang Misimu adalah mendapatkan Evil Pieces" Ucap Ophis,

"Baiklah Ophis, aku permisi" Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk lalu berdiri tegak dan terhisap kedalam Pusaran angin yang berada di mata kanannya,

Flashback End

'Dimana aku harus mendapatkan Evil Pieces' Batin Naruto terus berjalan,

'Mungkin Rias tau' batin lagi Naruto, lalu berjalan ke arah Akademi kuoh walaupun dia tau akademi pasti masih belum di buka,

* * *

Dark Namikaze Ryu

Kurama kan di jadikan sacred gear jadi nama sacred gear nya apa? *Kalo anda benar benar author, anda pasti bisa menjawabnya ufufufu* , sacred gear naruto bentuk nya apa? apakah seperti boosted gear/divive dividing atau yang lain? dan kapan sacred gear naruto bangkit? juga apa bidak naruto di keluarga gremory? maaf kalo kebanyakan nanya, oke lanjutkan : **Saya suka pertanyaan anda akan saya jawah, Nama? Maksud nya Balance Break Ya? Bentuknya Saya Lum Fikirkan, Soal Sacred Gear Naruto Bangkit Masih lama x ya, Bidak Naruto Adalah Menteri Kayak Gasper, **

akbar123

keren senpai :D apa di masa depan ingatan naruto kembali ?  
Oh ya, semua orng kan belum tau nama asli naruto, tpi knp waktu issei mau bantuin naruto issei bisa tau nama naru ? Apa cuma kesalahan doang atau ada alasan khusus ?  
Lanjut senpai :D :** Soal Ingatan Itu Tergantung Kurama apa dia mau memberi tau Ingatannya Atau gak, Soal Nama Naruto Yng di Chapter Kemarin Itu Kesalahan saya**

uzumakimahendra4

Hhhmmm... Perbedaan'a masih belum keliatan, tapi saya maklumi karena chapter 2 ini masih tergolong awal cerita...  
#tetap pertahankan Not-overpower'a...  
#kalau bisa jangan tambhkan OC

-oke ganbate- : Yo Senpai Gimana Chapter 3? Apa Ada perbedaan, Tenang Saja Saya Akan berusaha membuat naruto tidak overpower, soal oc sepp senpai,

Yosh Gomen jika ada Reviews Yang Tidak Sayah Balas, Jangan Lupa Reviews Ya, Karena Reviews Anda Menambah Semangat Saya


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Saya tidak akan pernah  
mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan  
High School DxD

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Koneko x Ophis

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Supranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning : Typo, bahasa yang aneh,  
abal-abal, banyak kekurangan disana-sini,  
alur yang terlampau cepat, (Lime, Lemon, Mungkin)

* * *

Naruto kini sedang Baring di sofa yang berada di ruang Klub, Naruto menyelinap Masuk keruang Klub di karenakan Sekolah yang masih belum di buka, Naruto berniat Tidur di karenakan dirinya kemarin tidak sempat tidur karena sedang memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Ophis, Naruto menutup Matanya untuk Tidur.

**Mindscape Naruto**

"Tes..Tes...Tes..." Suara tetesan Air, Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berjalan di kegelapan, Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan, di depan Pemuda itu tiba tiba muncul 2 Obor dan di atas obor itu terdapat api yang menerangi di kegelapan, di tengah obor itu terdapat Jeruji besi dan di dalam Jeruji besi itu mata merah dengan Garis Vertikal di tengah matanya, Pemuda itu melihat Jeruji besi dengan pandangan Datar,

"Kenapa kau memanggilku" Tanya Pemuda itu Kenapa Orang yang berada di dalam Jeruji besi itu,

"**Grrr kau lemah**" Ucap Orang yang berada di dalam Jeruji besi dengan suara berat

Naruto melihat Tajam ke arah Jeruji besi itu,  
"Jika aku lemah bagaimana jika kita bertarung kita buktikan kau apa aku yang lemah" Ucap Pemuda itu dengan suara dingin jika di dengar dengan jelas maka akan terdengan Nada emosi di Ucapan Pemuda itu

"**Hahaha, Jangan lupa Naruto kalau aku yang memberikan kau Kekuatan itu, masih banyak kekuatan yang lebih kuat darimu Naruto, hahaha**" Ucap Orang yang berada di dalam Jeruji Besi itu,

Pemuda yang di panggil Naruto Diam,

"Kau benar aku lemah, Masih banyak di luar sana yang mempunyai kekuatan yang jauh di atasku, T-tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, hanya karna aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang Cukup untuk melawan Malaikat Jatuh, Aku akan Terus berjuang, Jika aku jatuh aku harus berdiri lagi" Guman Naruto pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Orang yang berada di Jeruji Besi itu,

"**Kau mempunyai tekad yang hebat Naruto, Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh, Jika kau bisa membunuh 1 Malaikat Jatuh maka aku akan memberikan Kau kekuatan, Kekuatan yang Bernama Balance Break**" Ucap Orang yang berada di di dalam Jeruju besi,

"Balance Break?" Tanya Naruto sambil memasang Wajah heran,

"**Balance Break adalah kekuatan Terlarang, dengan Balance Break kekuatan mu akan berkali kali Lipat, Bahkan ada yang mempunyai Balance break yang Mampu melawan Tuhan**"

"Aku mengerti, Jika aku mempunyai Balance Break maka aku akan mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat, dengan kekuatan itu aku akan membunuh Kalian Para Malaikat Jatuh" Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai,

"keluarkan aku dari sini" Ucap Naruto kepada Orang yang berada di dalam Jeruji besi,

Tubuh Naruto Pecah menjadi serpihan serpihan kecil,

**Real World**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang Pemuda sedang terbaring di Sofa tempat duduk, dan di atas nya Baring seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang memakai Baju akademi Kuoh, Pemuda itu membuka matanya, yang pertama x di lihat Pemuda itu adalah Rambut Hitam, Pemuda itu mencoba bangun, di karenakan beratnya badan Wanita itu membuat Pemuda itu kesusahan,

Pemuda Itu menghela Nafas, Mata merah dengan Tiga Tomoe berputar dan berubah menjadi Shuriken dengan ujung Shuriken yang menyambung,, Tiba tiba Wanita yang baring di atas Tubuh Pemuda itu terjatuh dan Menembus Tubuh Pemuda itu, Pemuda itu bangun dengan Mudah, Wanita itu membuka matanya akibat Benturannya dengan Sofa menyadarkannya dari tidurnya,,,

"Fufufu Vesp-"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto namaku" Ucapan wanita itu di potong oleh Pemuda itu,

"Fufufu Naru-kun kenapa kau ada di ruang Klub" Tanya Wanita itu dengan Suara mengoda

"aku tidak dapat tidur jadi aku kesini untuk tidur" Balas Naruto lalu duduk Kesofa tempat dirinya tidur singkat itu,

"Fufufu Naru-kun ingin tidur Bagaimana jika kita Tidur di ranjang" Ucap Wanita itu Akeno

Naruto melihatnya

"Tidak perlu" Balas Naruto, lalu melihat ke arah depan dengan pandangan Bosan,

"ayolah Naru-kun" Goda Akeno

"sudah berapa jam aku tidur" Guman Naruto menghiraukan Ucapan Akeno

Naruto berniat melihat sekeliling untuk mencari jam dinding Tapi niatnya dia urungkan ketika Akeno menaiki Dirinya dan duduk di Pahanya, Naruto melihat Akeno yang mendekati wajah nya,

"Akeno aku ingin bertanya" Ucap Naruto menghiraukan Wajah akeno yang sudah dekat dengan wajahnya,

"kau ingin bertanya Apa Naru-kun" Balas Akeno sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto,

"Apa kau tau dimana aku bisa mendapatkan Evil Pieces" Ucap Naruto,

"Untuk apa Naru-kun Evil Pieces" Ucap Akeno, wajah Akeno kini sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto, Naruto dapat merasakan Hembusan udara yang di keluarkan Akeno dari Mulutnya

"aku ingin membuat Budak haremku" Ucap Naruto,

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi Iblis kelas atas maka kau akan mendapatkannya" Ucap Akeno dengan Posisi yang masih sama,

"Apa ada cara lain" Tanya Naruto

"Ada, Raja Iblis Ajuka Yang membuat Evil pieces, kau bisa memintanya membuatkannya, tapi aku rasa dia tidak akan mau" Balas Akeno

"Kenapa dia tidak mau" Tanya Lagi Naruto

"Hanya iblis kelas tinggi saja yang akan di buatkannya, kau harus menjadi Iblis kelas tinggi baru bisa mendapatkannya" Balas Lagi akeno,

Naruto diam, 'Jika aku menjadi iblis kelas atas itu butuh waktu lama, Tidak ada cara lain aku harus menemuinya jika Rias ke Neraka maka aku harus ikut dengannya' batin Naruto, Naruo terkejut Ketika akeno mencium bibirnya, Basah, itu lah yang di rasakan Naruto, Akeno mencoba memasukan Lidahnya kedalam Mulut Naruto, Naruto yang tau apa yang di inginkan Akeno Membuka mulutnya, Lidah Akeno masuk kedalam Mulut Naruto, Naruto membalas Ciuman Akeno, kini tangan Naruto mulai memeluk pinggang Akeno, Naruto dan Akeno saling menghisap lidah Mereka,

"Clekk" suara pintu di buka, Karena mereka terlalu ke asyikan Mencium satu sama lain sehingga tidak menyadari jika pintu di buka, Terlihat di pintu berdiri Rias, Kiba, Issei, Koneko, dan Asia, Issei melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan, Iri, Cemburu, Kagum,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan" Ucap Rias dengan Suara dingin, Naruto yang mendengar Ucapan Rias melepaskan Ciumannya dari mulut Akeno dan melihat ke arah Rias,

"Ara Ara Buchou kau menganggu kami" Ucap Akeno dengan suara mengoda

"Hei Bocah Keren kau memakai Mantra apa hingga membuat Akeno-san menyukaimu!" Teriak Issei

"Orang mesum dilarang ikut Campur" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, Issei yang mendengar itu, menjauh dari Rias dan yang lainnya dengan Aura mendung yang mengelilinginya,

"Kau menjijikan senpai" Ucap Koneko kepada Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah Sofa dan duduk di samping Naruto, Akeno turun dari pangkuan naruto dan duduk di sofa, mereka semua berjalan ke arah Naruto dan duduk di sofa yang telah di siapkan, Minus Issei yang masih di pojok dengan Aura menyedihkan,

"Apa masalahmu" Ucap Naruto dengan kesal kepada Koneko yang bilang dia Menjijikan,, Koneko yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya diam,

"Hei kenapa kalian disini ini sudah jam berapa" tanya Naruto

"ini sudah sore, tadi pagi kau tidur disini aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu jadi aku menyuruh Akeno untuk menjagamu, Tapi " Rias Menghela Nafas,

"Hoamzz, jadi bisakah kita mulai Klub penelitian Ilmu Gaib" tanya Naruto,

"Issei" Panggil Rias, Issei hanya diam dengan aura menyedihkan yang masih setia dengan mengelilinginya,

"Hei Mesum, jika kau tidak datang Asia akan masuk kedaftar Haremku" Ucap Naruto asal,  
Issei langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, Aura menyedihkan langsung hilang,

"Hei Asia adalah Alpha Haremku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambil Alpha ku" Teriak Issei sambil menunjuk Naruto, Sementara Naruto hanya menguap mendengar Ucapan Issei,

Asia yang mendengar Ucapan Issei sudah Merah Padam di wajahnya,

"Sudah, aku ingin Naruto, Issei, Asia, salah satu dari kalian mendapatkan Hewan perliharaan" Ucap Rias, Naruto yang mendengar itu menarik alis nya ke atas Heran, Issei melihat Rias dengan pandangan bertanya, Asia memasang wajah Polos melihat ke arah Rias,

Rias mengangkat tangannya dan menjentikannya, seketika muncul asap dari balik asap muncul kelelawar Gemuk sambil terbang,

"Ini adalah hewan perliharaanku" Ucap Rias

"Kamu sudah bertemu dengannya'kan issei?" Tanya Rias

Kelelawar itu terbang dan berubah menjadi seorang Gadis,

"Hah Jadi Gadis itu adalah Hah" Issei menghela nafas, Naruto hanya diam melihat itu, Asia memandang Rias dengan Kagum,

Akeno yang duduk di samping Naruto berdiri  
"Ini milikku" Ucap akeno lalu menunjuk ke arah bawah, dari bawah muncul cahaya biru, dari cahaya Biru itu muncul sesuatu yang sangat kecil,

"K-kecil" Ucap Issei ketika melihat hewan perliharaan Akeno

"Ini Shiro" Ucap Koneko yang duduk sambil mengendong seekor Kucing,

"dan Milikku" Ucapan Kiba di potong

"Hah aku tak perlu melihat millikmu" Ucap Issei sambil membalikan badannya,

"Kau tidak menyenangkan Issei-kun" Balas Kiba sambil tersenyum

"ini salah satu dasar menjadi Iblis yang Baik" Ucap Rias,

'iblis baik Heh sayang aku adalah Iblis Jahat" Batin Naruto,

"Hewan peliharaanmu bisa membawakanmu Informasi atau mengirimkan pesan" Ucap Rias lagi,

"Um, Tapi apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk mendapatkan Hewan peliharaan tersebut" Ucap Asia

"Kalau itu..-" "Tok..Tok..." Suara ketukan pintu,

"Masuk" Ucap Rias keras agar orang yang mengetuk pintu dapat mendengarnya

Pintu di buka terlihat beberapa orang Masuk,  
"Permisi" Ucap Gadis yang paling depan

"G-gadis itu!"

"Siapa dia" Tanya asia kepada Issei, Naruto menarik alis nya heran lagi melihat orang yang datang itu

"Ketua OSIS di sini, Shitori souna-Senpai, lalu yang di sampingnya adalah wakil ketua OSIS, Shinra Tsubaki -Senpai, Tapi kenapa Mereka membawa seluruh Anggota OSIS Kesini"Tanya Issei

"Apa yang kalian lakukan Di sini?" Tanya Rias  
"Kita berdua telah memperoleh pelayan Baru, jadi kita harus memperkenalkannya satu sama lain" Ucap Souna

"Pelayan? Mungkinkah-"

"Nama Aslinya adalah Souna Shitori, dia adalah ketua dari salah satu keluarga iblis kelas Atas" Ucapan Issei di potong Akeno

"J-jadi ada Iblis lain di sekolah ini?" Tanya Issei,

"Rias-senpai, apa kau tidak memberitahu tentang Kami padanya? Aku Khawatir sesama Iblis seperti kita tidak menyadari keberadaan Iblis lain," Ucap Pria berambut coklat

Naruto yang mendengar Ucapan itu melihat ke arah Orang itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk akat Bicara,

"Siapa kau, Dari nada bicaramu aku simpulkan kau ingin mencari perhatian" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Orang itu,

"Kau yang siapa berani berani nya kau bilang aku seperti itu, kau ingin berkelahi, aku mungkin masih pemula tapi aku punya kekuatan Setara dengan Empat bidak" Ucapan Arogant, membuat telinga Naruto Panas, Naruto berdiri,

"Cih apa benar mari kita buktikan siapa di antara Kita yang terkuat" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah depan, Saji juga melakukan Hal yang sama tapi tangan Saji di pegang Souna, Naruto terus berjalan Rias dan yang lain nya berniat menahan Naruto, tapi siasia mereka hanya menembus Tubuh Naruto, Souna dan para Budaknya terkejut melihat itu, Souna maju kedepan untuk menahan Naruto,

"Vespa Kelas 2A, Berhenti" Ucap Souna, Naruto melihat ke arahnya,

"kau harus jaga Budakmu, aku paling tidak suka jika ada yang berani menghina kekuatanku, walaupun itu tuhan sekalipun" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah Depan Menembus Tubuh Souna yang menahanya, Para Budak Souna memberi Naruto jalan, Naruto berjalan keluar, Naruto berhenti dan melihat ke arah Saji, Naruto melihat ke arah depan lagi dan berjalan keluar,

Hening,

"Gomen Souna, dia memang seperti itu" Ucap Akeno meminta Maaf dengan Souna,

"Tidak apa apa, Saji, kau akan kuberi Seribu pukulan di pantat setelah ini Selesai" Ucap Souna, Saji yang mendengar Ucapan Souna langsung berlutut,

"Buchou Mohon pengampunanmu" Ucap Saji tetap berlutut,

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan di jalan Tokyo karena sekolah yang telah sepi dan Ruangan Klub yang membuatnya Panas membuat Naruto berjalan dengan Harapan dapat meredakan Kemarahannya, Naruto terus berjalan, Naruto diam ketika melihat seorang Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang di gerai, memakai Baju Biru dengan lengan panjang dan di bajunya terdapat garis garis, memakai Rok Hitam, Naruto berjalan ke arah Gadis itu,

"Ophis apa yang anda lakukan di sini" Tanya Naruto kepada gadis yang bernama Ophis itu,

"Aku sedang mencarimu" Ucap Ophis dengan suara dingin dan wajah datar,

"Ada apa hingga membuat Ophis mencari aku" tanya Naruto

" Antarkan aku jalan jalan" Ucap Ophis,

Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit Drop,

"Baiklah Ophis" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke depan ke arah kerumunan Orang di ikuti Ophis,

Mereka berjalan dalam Hening hanya terdengar suara para kerumunan orang yang berbicara, Naruto berhenti berjalan ketika berada di taman kanak kanak, Ophis yang melihat Naruto berhenti mengikutinya berhenti,

"Kenapa berhenti" tanya Ophis,

"tidak hanya saja aku mengingat masa lalu" Balas Naruto sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Masa lalu?" Ucap Ophis,

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu Ophis" Ucap Naruto lalu memegang tangan Ophis dan berjalan Masuk kedalam Taman kanak kanak itu,

Naruto duduk di bawah Pohon dan mengunakan Pohon untuk menahan Berat badannya dan di ikuti Ophis yang dari tadi diam, Naruto dan Ophis melihat ke arah Matahari yang akan tengelam dengan tangan yang masih mengengam tangan satu sama lain,

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, aku selalu di dekatmu aku merasa Senang" Ucap Ophis dengan suara dingin dan wajah datar yang masih melihat Matahari, Naruto melihat Ophis dengan pandangan terkejut, Naruto lalu tersenyum, bukan senyuman Palsu tapi senyuman Tulus yang jarang dia berikan kepada orang lain, Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Matahari, Ophis mendekati Naruto, tangan Kiri Ophis memeluk Naruto dan Kepala Ophis yang menyentuh Dada Naruto, Terlihat Mereka sangat Romantis dengan posisi itu,

"O-ophis" Ucap Naruto terkejut melihat Ophis yang memeluknya dan berbaring di dadanya,

"Diam, aku melihat banyak orang yang berpacaran melakukan ini" Ucap Ophis dengan suara dingin dan wajah datar,

Naruto Drop ketika mendengar Ucapan Ophis, Naruto menghela Nafas, Tangan Kiri Naruto di angkat dan menyentuh puncak kepala Ophis, Mereka tetap pada posisi seperti itu walaupun Matahari sudah tengelam,

.

.

.

.

Terlihat di sebuah Kamar yang sempit hanya terdapat 1 kasur, 1 Lemari pakaian, Di Kasur terlihat 2 Manusia berbeda Gender sedang Tidur, Kasur yang sempit membuat sih Gadis harus tidur di atas tubuh sih Pemuda,

Pemuda itu mempunyai rambut Kuning mencuat ke atas, mempunyai wajah yang Lumayan tampan, memakai Baju Biru dengan lengan panjang dan celana Biru panjang, sementara sih wanita mempunyai Rambut Hitam panjang yang di gerai, memakai Baju Biru dengan lengan panjang dan di bajunya terdapat garis garis, memakai Rok Hitam,,

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan terlihatlah Mata merah dengan 3 Tomoe, Pemuda itu mencoba bangun tapi niatnya dia urungkan ketika melihat seorang gadis yang tidur di atas tubuhnya, Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, Pemuda itu diam menunggu, Menunggu gadis yang akan menolongnya untuk balas dendam Bangun, Pemuda itu hanya diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun

Sudah 20 menit Pemuda itu diam menunggu dan Hasilnya Nihil Gadis itu tidak bangun, Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mencoba mengangkat Gadis itu dengan pelan dengan harapan tidak membangunkan Gadis itu,

Walaupun agak kesusahan mengangkat Gadis itu di karenakan Sempitnya kasur dan Posisi gadis itu Akhirnya Pemuda itu berhasil mengangkat Gadis itu, Pemuda itu berdiri dan meletakan Gadis itu di kasur tempat tidurnya, Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Kamar mandi untuk melakukan Kegiatan setiap harinya, Tak lama kemudian Pemuda itu keluar dengan Handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Lemari pakaian untuk mencari pakaian Akademi kuoh, setelah mendapatkan Pakaian itu, Pemuda itu masuk lagi kekamar Mandi untuk memakai pakaian nya, Pemuda itu Uzumaki Naruto,

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan di jalan, tujuannya Akademi Kuoh, Naruto masih ingat Ophis yang ingin tidur dengannya, Naruto tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat itu, Wanita yang mempunyai kekuatan Naga tak terbatas ingin tidur denganmu ya walaupun bukan melakukan hal mesum, Entak kenapa Naruto merasakan Hal yang sama yang di rasakan Ophis, Dia Senang... Dia senang ketika dekat dengan Ophis, Naruto tidak tau itu kenapa, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuang jauh jauh Fikiran itu,

Naruto kini sudah berada di Akademi Kuoh, banyak Siswa Siswa yang berlari melewati Naruto bahkan tidak ada 1 pun Siswi yang di lihat Naruto, Naruto hanya heran, Naruto memutuskan untuk menanyai seorang Siswa yang berniat berlari melewati Naruto,

"Hei kau, apa yang terjadi kenapa kalian semua terburu buru" Tanya Naruto kepada Siswa di depannya,

"Hari ini Rias-Senpai, Akeno-senpai akan bertanding dengan Ketua OSIS Souna-Senpai dan Tsubaki-Senpai" Ucap Siswa itu lalu berlari lagi, Naruto hanya diam, Naruto lalu membalikan badanya, berniat melihat pertandingan Mereka,

Sesampainya Naruto di lapangan Naruto di kejutkan oleh Pertandingan yang memakai Sihir, Naruto dapat melihat banyak Siswa siswi melihat ke arah pertandingan dengan mata terkejut, Naruto dapat melihat Kiba, Issei, Koneko, Asia, Naruto melihat seorang Pria gila sedang duduk di atas Pagar menghadang dan mengibarkan Bendera Merah, Naruto sedikit kesal dengan orang Gila itu, Naruto yang melihat itu mempunyai Ide Jahil, Terlihat souna yang membalas Bola Tenis Rias dengan Sihir Naruto yang melihat itu tidak menyiayiakan kesempatan untuk membalas orang Gila itu,

"Kamui" Guman naruto, lalu Bola itu terhisap pusaran angin kecil dengan Cepat muncul pusaran lagi di tempat itu hingga membuat Bola Tenis itu keluar dari Pusaran angin kecil dan Mengarah ke arah Saji, Semua yang melihat itu mengira jika Bola itu membelok,

"Bukkk" Bola Tenis mengenai Wajah Saji membuat Saji jatuh dari kawat penghadang,

"Itu... Tidak salah lagi" Ucap Issei,

"Memang orang menjijikan itu" Ucap Koneko,  
"Naruto-kun" Ucap Kiba

"Ano issei-kun apa yang terjadi" tanya Asia yang tidak mengerti, Rias dan Akeno melihat ke arah Naruto, sementara yang di lihat berjalan menjauh,

"Gomen Souna itu perbuatan Budakku" Ucap Rias sambil tersenyum,

"ah tidak apa apa, mari kita lanjutkan" Ucap Souna lalu mengambil bola Tenis baru dan melanjutkan permainan yang sempat tertunda itu, Sementara Saji sudah terbaring di tanah dengan wajah berbekas Bola Tenis dan Para Anggota OSIS yang mengelilinginya,, Budak Rias mendekati Saji,

"hei saji Bagaimana Rasanya" Ucap Issei dengan Nada mengejek, Asia berlutut dan mengobati Wajah Saji, di karenakan Mereka di tutupi Anggota osis tidak akan ada yang melihat Aksi Asia,

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan di jalan dengan Wajah kesal, di karenakan Aksinya itu Rias menceramahinya dan Akeno yang selalu menganggunya,

Naruto berjalan ke arah Apartemennya,

"Clekk" Suara pintu Apartemen Naruto di buka, Naruto berjalan Masuk, hanya Hening tidak ada suara apapun, Naruto kekamarnya untuk mencari Ophis, Tidak ada, Ophis sudah kembali ke Markas Khaos Brigade, Naruto ke dapur dan Merebus Air berniat Membuat Mie ramen, Naruto menghela Nafas sambil menunggu Air mendidih,

Naruto memakan Ramennya dalam Hening,

"Nanti malam akan terjadi hal yang paling Merepotkan" Guman Naruto lalu Masuk kekamarnya Untuk tidur,

Malam Harinya Naruto kini berada di Gedung Sekolah dengan Rias dan para Budaknya, dan di depan Mereka berdiri Ketua OSIS dan anggota Osis,

Mereka kini akan melakukan pertandingan melempar Bola siapa yang terkena Lemparan Bola dia harus keluar dari pertandingan

Skip Time

Akhirnya Rias dan para Budaknya menang sementara Issei harus merasakan Sakit di bagian keturunannya, Begitupun Saji, sementara Naruto hanya diam, banyak yang melempar Naruto tapi mereka hanya menembus Tubuh Naruto,

Naruto dan yang lain kini berada di ruangan Klub,

"Karena kita sudah memenangkan pertandingan kita berhak untuk mendapatkan Hewan perliharaan duluan, Ayo Akeno" Ucap Rias, Akeno langsung membuat lingkaran Sihir Mereka semua menghilang dalam lingkaran Sihir itu,

Di dalam Hutan yang lebat tiba tiba muncul lingkaran Sihir berwarna merah, dari lingkaran Sihir itu muncul 7 Orang, Mereka adalah Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Issei, Naruto, Kiba, Asia,

"Tempat apa ini" Ucap Issei sambil melihat sekeliling

"ini adalah hutan dimana Hewan perliharaan di Ciptakan" Ucap Akeno

"Kami menemmukan hewan perliharaan kami disini" Ucap Kiba

"Sepertinya tempat ini memang terlihat seperti apapun akan muncul" Ucap Issei terus melihat sekeliling

"B-benar juga" Balas Asia melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan Takut,

"Ketemu" teriak seseorang,

terlihat di atas pohon yang tinggi berdiri seorang Pria tua memakai Baju putih tanpa lengan memakai Celana Hitam Pendek dan membawa tas di punggungnya,

"Aku Ahli hewan peliharaan Zatouji" Ucap pria tua itu

Rias dan Para budaknya hanya diam dan melihat orang itu,

"Malam ini bulan purnama sangat indah, Malam yang sempurna untuk berburu hewan peliharaan Bersamaku, kau bisa mendapatkan hewan peliharaan yang kau inginkan" Ucap Zatouji

"Dia adalah seorang profesional dalam hal hewan peliharaan" Ucap Akeno di samping Naruto,

"Sekarang jenis hewan peliharaan apa yang kau inginkan, yang cepat, yang Kuat, atau yang beracun" tanya Pria tua itu di atas Pohon

Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela Nafas, Naruto berjalan mundur berniat untuk pergi

"Hei Kau anak berambut kuning kau ingin kemana" Tanya Pria tua itu kepada Naruto, Naruto membalikan badannya dan melihat ke arah atas Pohon ke arah Pria tua itu,

"Aku ingin berjalan jalan dan mencari hewan peliharaanku sendiri" Ucap Naruto

"Tidak, kau tidak tau seberapa berbahayanya Hewan perlihara-" Ucapannya di hentikannya ketika melihat Naruto yang di hisap pusaran angin,

"Naruto-san" "Naruto-senpai" "Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias dan para budaknya,

"Aku tidak apa apa" Balas Naruto lalu terhisap kedalam Pusaran yang tercipta di bagian mata kanannya,

* * *

Saya lumayan kecewa dengan fict ini, dikarenakan Reviews yang amat sedikit tapi tak apa,

Yosh waktumya untuk balas reviews

rahmatzzz

hmm pengen nanya nh kekuatan narutoo cma di matanya yh: Untuk sementara Iya, kekuatan Naruto hanya matanya dulu

Namikaze130

Apakah bisa di usahakan ingatan naruto kembali ?  
Apa naruto menjadi jahat?  
Kenapa naruto gak di latih aja sama kurama (kyubi) ?  
Maaf banyak tanya.:Akan saya fikirkan tentang ingatan naruto, tapi saya tidak berani janji Disina Dark Naruto, Kurama Tidak mungkin melatih Naruto, Jika kurama ingin Naruto kuat kurama pasti sudah memberi Narutu ingatan tentang kekuatan naruto

Dark Namikaze Ryu

Yupz, yang saya maksud begitu dari nama sacred gear beserta balance breaker, dan bentuk nya apa?, kalo saran bentuk nya bisa di ubah apa saja (seperti senjata Excalibur Mimic) atau seperti Boosted Gear, dan ini fic naruto di pihak mana? dan kalo naruto bidaknya bishop seperti gasper berarti asia bidak nya apa? Oke lanjutkan dan update fic yang lainnya : akan saya perjelas, Naruto Mempunyai 2 sacred gear, 1 matanya Dan 1 lagi Kurama, Kekuatan Sacred gear Mata Naruto Adalah susano'o, dan soal bidak asia gasper belum saya fikirkan hehehe gomen Naruto di pihak Ophis


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Saya tidak akan pernah  
mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan  
High School DxD

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto x Rias x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Supranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning : Typo, bahasa yang aneh,  
abal-abal, banyak kekurangan disana-sini,  
alur yang terlampau cepat, (Lime, Lemon, Mungkin)

* * *

Naruto kini sedang duduk di atas Pohon tinggi dengan baju yang Robek sana sini dan Tubuh yang terdapat luka bakar, saat Naruto muncul dengan Kamui di dalam Hutan Naruto di serang seekor Hewan peliharaan, hewan peliharaan itu berbentuk Kerbau Raksasa dengan mata merah, Kerbau itu dapat menyemburkan Api dari mulutnya, Naruto kewalahan melawan hewan peliharaan itu akibatnya Baju robek robek dan terdapat luka bakar di tubuhnya hasilnya Naruto kabur dari kerbau Raksasa itu,

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di atas Pohon walaupun dengan luka luka bakar tubuhnya, Naruto banyak melihat hewan peliharaan yang lewat di bawahnya Bentuk mereka berbeda beda, ada juga Naga berwarna merah kecil dan ada juga yang berbentuk kucing Dll, Naruto diam dari semua hewan peliharaan yang di lihat tidak ada yang membuat Naruto tertarik, Tiba tiba muncul Cahaya putih menyilaukan dari arah pohon yang jauh, Naruto melihat cahaya putih itu langsung berdiri, Naruto melompat kebawah dan berlari kearah Cahaya putih itu,

Setelah dekat dengan Cahaya putih itu Naruto melompat ke pohon agar tidak terjadi hal yang membuatnya kerepotan seperti kerbau itu, Naruto diam melihat cahaya putih itu, dari cahaya putih itu muncul Kepala Rubah berwarna putih dan terdapat 3 tanda kumis rubah di masing masing pipinya dengan mata yang di tutup, Rubah putih itu mulai keluar dari cahaya putih dengan Pelan dan mata yang tertutup,

Naruto membeku ketika melihat itu, "Indah" Guman Naruto tanpa sadar,

Rubah putih itu keluar seutuhnya kini Naruto dapat melihat jelas bentuk Rubah itu, rubah itu mempunyai Bulu putih yang indah, dan mempunyai kumis rubah yang tipis dan mempunyai 9 Ekor melambai lambai, Rubah putih itu mengingatkan Naruto dengan Rubah yang berada di dalam jeruji besi, Rubah putih itu membuka matanya dan terlihatlah Mata merah darah dengan Garis vertikal di tengah matanya,

Naruto memutuskan keluar untuk mendapatkan Hewan peliharaan itu,

"Tap" suara ketika Naruto menyentuh Tanah, Rubah putih itu melihat Naruto tajam,

"Hei apa kau ingin menjadi Hewan peliharaanku" Tanya Naruto, Rubah itu hanya diam, Naruto berjalan kedepan, Rubah itu mundur ketika Naruto berjalan ke arahnya, Naruto berhenti dan memasang wajah terkejut ketika melihat Bulu rubah itu yang berwarna putih kini berubah berwarna merah dan Kumis rubah itu yang tipis kini menembal muncul cakar cakar tajam dari tangan dan kaki Rubah itu Rubah itu terlihat Liar , Rubah itu memasang posisi siaga, Naruto diam melihat Rubah itu, Naruto terkejut ketika melihat Rubah itu menghilang dari pandangan Naruto, Naruto melihat kekiri Naruto di kejutkan lagi munculnya Rubah itu dengan Cakar yang ingin Menebas Naruto, Tapi siasia Cakar itu hanya menembus Tubuh Naruto, Naruto melompat mundur Rubah itu hanya diam dan melihat Naruto tajam,

'Untung aku cepat mengunakan **Kamui** jika tidak mungkin aku sudah mati' Batin Naruto,

"Hei ak-" Ucapan Naruto di hentikannya ketika melihat Rubah itu melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sulit di lihat dengan mata Biasa, Naruto menghindari Cakaran Rubah itu yang mengarah kepadanya dengan Melompat ke atas, Rubah itu melihat ke arah Naruto yang berada di atasnya, Rubah itu membuka mulutnya lebar lebar dari mulutnya muncul Energi Merah kehitaman, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam,

Energi yang berada di mulut Rubah itu di tembakan ke arah Naruto, Naruto hanya diam, Energi itu hanya menembus Naruto yang berada di udara,

"Tap" bunyi ketika Naruto menyentuh Tanah, Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Rubah itu, Rubah itu juga melakukan hal yang sama yang di lakukan Naruto, Rubah itu mengarahkan Cakarnya kekepala Naruto, Naruto mengarahkan Tangannya keleher Rubah itu, Cakar Rubah itu hanya menembus Naruto, Setelah cakar rubah itu menembus Kepala Naruto, Naruto melepaskan **Kamui** nya dan berniat mencekik leher Rubah itu, 1 senti lagi Naruto menyentuh leher rubah itu,

"Buakkkk" Naruto terpental mundur ketika terkena Ekor rubah itu,

"Cih aku lupa dengan Ekornya" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelap Darah yang keluar dari bibirnya, Naruto lalu melesat lagi ke arah Rubah itu, sementara Rubah itu membuat Energi di mulutnya, Naruto terus berlari sementara Rubah itu menembaki Naruto dengan Energi merah hitam di mulutnya itu, Energi yang di tembaki oleh Rubah itu hanya menembus tubuh Naruto,

"Duarrr" "Duarrr" "Duarrr" suara ledakan ketika energi itu mengenai Hutan yang di belakang Naruto,

.

.

.

.

Sementara dengan Rias dan yang lainnya

"A-apa itu" Ucap Asia yang mengendong seekor Naga kecil,

"Naruto-san, apa dia dalam Masalah" Tanya Kiba

"Sebaiknya kita kesana" Ucap Zatouji Mereka berlari ke arah asal suara ledakan,

.

.

.

.

Sementara dengan Naruto, Naruto kini sedang melawan Rubah itu, Terlihat Naruto yang kewalahan melawan Rubah itu, Naruto Kini sedang menghindari Bola energi yang terus mengarah kepadanya, Naruto berlari ke arah Rubah itu, Rubah itu berhenti menembaki Naruto dengan Bola energi, Rubah itu berlari ke arah Naruto dengan Cakar yang mengarah kedada Naruto, Cakar itu hanya Menembus tubuh Naruto, Naruto mengarahkan Tangannya kekepala Rubah itu, Setelah cakar itu Melewati Naruto, Naruto mengarahkan Tangannya kepala Rubah, beberapa Senti lagi tangan Naruto berhasil menyentuh kepala Rubah itu, Cakar Rubah itu mengarah ke dada Naruto lagi, tangan Naruto hanya melewati kepala Rubah itu begitupun Cakar Rubah itu yang hanya melewati Naruto, Naruto terus berlari dan melewati tubuh rubah itu, setelah melewati tubuh Rubah itu Naruto membalikan Badannya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah leher rubah itu,

"Blarrrr" Naruto menangkap leher rubah itu dan menghantamkannya ke tanah,

.

.

.

Rias, zatouji dan para Budak rias datang melihat Ke arah Naruto yang tengah Mencekik Leher Rubah berwarna merah,

"I-itu apa? Aku tidak tidak pernah melihatnya" Ucap Akeno dan di beri anggukan Oleh semua yang disana minus zatouji,

Zatouji melipat tangannya di dada, " Itu adalah **Kyuubi No Kitsune**, hewan peliharaan yang tak bisa di pelihara" Ucap Zatouji, Sementara Naruto terus melawan Rubah itu

"A-pa maksud mu" tanya Rias kepada Zatouji

"tidak ada yang bisa memperlihara nya, Sifat Kitsune itu liar dan membenci Mahluk yang menyerupai manusia, Kitsune itu adalah terjemahan dari **Kyuubi No Youko**, Di masa lalu di masa dimana Hidup para Ninja **Kyuubi No Youko** adalah Siluman Rubah yang menbenci Manusia dikarenakan Manusia yang hanya mengunakannya sebagai alat perang, Singkatnya dia adalah Generasi **Kyuubi No Youko**" Ucap Zatouji panjang lebar dengan Mata yang tertutup dan tangan yang di lipat di dada,

"Apa kita perlu menolong nya" tanya Issei

" Sebaiknya kalian menolongnya, yang ku dengar **Kyuubi no Kitsune** mempunyai Sesuatu yang di sebut Cakra tak terbatas, Cakra adalah Energi di tubuh Manusia yang dapat mengendalikan sesuatu, dan yang kubaca di buku Cakra di gunakan oleh ninja untuk berperang" Ucap Zatouji lagi

"S**acred Gear**" Teriak Issei, muncul Booster Gear di tangan kiri issei, Rias dan para budaknya melesat ke arah Rubah untuk membantu Naruto (Minus Asia)

Rias Membuat Lingkaran Sihir dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul energi berwarna merah, energi itu mengarah ke arah Kitsune, Naruto yang melihat itu melompat mundur!

"Blarrr" suara Ledakan ketika serangan Rias mengenai Rubah itu,

"Kalian Hentikan" Teriak Naruto,

"Kami ini membantumu Bangsat" Teriak issei sambil menyerang Kitsune di bantu kiba dan Koneko,

"Cih apa aku pernah meminta kalian membantuku" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Kitsune, Akeno yang sudah berubah menjadi Pendeta Iblis menembakan Hallilintar ke arah Kitsune,

"**Kamui**" Ucap Naruto, sebelum Halilintar itu mengenai Kitsune, Kitsune itu sudah terhisap di dalam Kamui Naruto,

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan" Ucap Rias marah,

"Rubah itu adalah Urusanku itu bukan urusan kalian" Ucap Naruto dingin

"ara ara Naruto-kun, kau berniat menjinakannya" Tanya Akeno

"Ayo kita kembali" Ucap Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaan Akeno,

"Naruto-san apa yang kau lakukan" Ucap Kiba,

"Hei bangsat kau apa yang kau lakukan" Teriak Issei,

"Naruto-kun kau tidak tau seberapa berbahayanya Rubah itu" Ucap Rias,

Naruto yang mendengar Ucapan mereka hanya menghela Nafas,

"Aku akan menjinakannya" Ucap Naruto santai lalu berjalan ke arah Asia,

"Hei Asia-san tolong Obati lukaku" Ucap Naruto ketika sudah berada di depan Asia,

"sebaiknya kita kembali, Akeno" Ucap Rias, Akeno membuat lingkaran Sihir, semua masuk kedalam lingkaran Sihir minus Zatouji,

"Paman Terima kasih" Ucap Asia,

"Ah sama sama" Balas Zatouji, Semuanya menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihir minus Zatouji,

.

.

.

.

T**he Next Day**

Kini Naruto sedang duduk di Sofa Klub ilmu Gaib, dan di depannya duduk Rias dan di sampingnya duduk Akeno yang Siap mengodanya,

"Hei Rias kau bisa membantu" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

Rias melihat ke arah Naruto lalu tersenyum, "Apa yang bisa aku bantu" Tanya Rias

"apa kau bisa mempertemukanku dengan Raja Iblis Ajuka" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat Rias,

"Tidak" Balas Rias Cepat

"Rias -" "Clekk" Suara pintu di buka

Naruto, Akeno, Rias melihat ke arah Pintu, Di pintu terlihat Issei, Asia, Koneko yang memasuki Ruangan Klub. Terlihat Wajah Issei yang Babak Belur, Naruto yang melihat itu menahan Tawa

"Psst" Naruto Menahan tawa,

"Issei kenapa dengan wajahmu" Tanya Rias,

"Dia mengintipku menganti Baju" Ucap Koneko dingin

"Psstttt hahahaha" Tawa Naruto lepas ketika mendengar Ucapan Koneko, Terlihat Issei yang sedang duduk dan Asia yang mengobatinya dengan **Sacred gear**nya,

"Akukan hanya ikutan" Guman Issei, Rias yang mendengar itu menghela Nafas,

"Issei kau tidak boleh melakukan itu" Ucap Rias,

"Gomen Buchou" Balas Issei dengan suara serak akibat kesakitan, Sementara Naruto masih tertawa terbahak bahak sambil memegang perutnya,

"Issei-san Jika kamu sangat ingin melihat tubuh telanjang maka aku akan" Asia menghentikan Ucapannya dan Berniat membuka Bajunya

"Tidak begitu asia Bukan itu Maksudku" Ucap Issei sambil menahan Tangan Asia yang berniat membuka bajunya,

"Hei Asia-san apa boleh aku melihat tubuh telanjangmu" Tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah Polos

Issei melihat Naruto Tajam, Asia bersemu merah ketika mendengar Ucapan Naruto, "Hei kau Bocah Keren Tubuh Asia hanya aku yang boleh melihat" Teriak Issei Merah,

"Ara ara Naruto-kun jika kau benar ingin melihat Tubuh telanjang aku akan mempelihatkan tubuh Indahku" Ucap Akeno dengan suara mengoda

"Benar juga kata Akeno, aku juga akan mempelihatkan tubuhku jika kau mau Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias

"Matilah kalian para Manusia Keren"Teriak Issei iri,

dan hari itu di lalui dengan candaan Issei dan Akeno yang Mengoda Naruto,

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah Malam Naruto kini Berada di Apartemennya tepatnya di kasur nya, Naruto duduk di kasur sambil melihat ke arah jendela Tepatnya ke arah Bulan,

"indah" Guman Naruto, Naruto Terus melihat ke arah bulan, Muncul Cahaya Merah, Naruto tidak perlu melihat Cahaya itu, Karena dia tau, hanya Iblis Gremory yang memakai lingkaran berwarna Merah, dan orang yang akan Menemui nya hanya Akeno,

"Ada apa kau datang kekamarku malam malam begini" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Bulan,

"Umh Naruto-kun" Ucap sebuah Suara, Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar suara itu, Naruto membalikan Badannya dan Melihat Rias yang sedang melihat ke arahnya,

"Ada apa kau kesini Rias-san?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Rias,

"Bercintalah denganku Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias,

Naruto diam memproses apa yang di katakan Rias, Naruto lalu mengorek telinga kanannya

"bisa katakan sekali lagi" Ucap Naruto ketika selesai mengorek telinganya

Naruto terkejut ketika Rias yang berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk dirinya dan menciumnya, Naruto diam atau lebih tepatnya terkejut, Naruto membalas Ciuman Rias, Rias membuka bajunya sementara naruto hanya diam menikmati Apa yang di lakukan Rias, Rias terus membuka Bajunya hingga hanya tinggal Bh dan Celana Dalamnya, Rias Membuka Bhnya dengan posisi yang masih sama yaitu duduk, setelah membuka Bhnya Rias memegang tangan Naruto dan mengarahkan tangannya kedadanya, Rias melepaskan Ciumannya,

"Ayo lakukan Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias, Naruto hanya diam, dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, Naruto hanya Diam,

"Nar-"

Muncul sebuah lingkaran Sihir, Naruto melihat ke arah lingkaran Sihir itu dengan wajah datar, Rias melihat lingkaran sihir itu dengan wajah sedih,

Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul seorang Wanita Cantik

"Jika mereka melihat pemandangan ini, Tuan dan Sirzechs-sama Pasti akan sedih" Ucap Wanita itu yang baru datang,

Naruto melihat ke arah Wanita itu, "walaupun kau cantik bukankah kau tau sopan santun masuk kekamar seorang Pria" Ucap Naruto

"Gomen, Namaku Grayfia aku adalah Pelayan keluarga Gremory" Ucap Wanita itu yang bernama Grayfia

"Rias-sama Anda adalah pewaris Keluarga Gremory perlihatkanlah Sedikit kebijaksanaanmu" Ucap Grayfia, Grayfia lalu maju kedepan ke arah Naruto, Grayfia membungkuk,

"Gomen jika sudah Merepotkanmu" Ucap nya lalu mengambil Baju rias dan memakaikannya kepada Rias, sementara Rias hanya diam,

Setelah Rias selesai memakai Pakaiannya Rias Dan Grayfia menghilang dalam lingkaran Sihir, setelah kepergian Rias Naruto hanya diam,

"Apa yang terjadi" Tanya Naruto entah Kepada siapa,

"Besok aku harus mencari tau" Ucap Naruto, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur

.

.

.

.

**Next Day**

Naruto kini sedang berjalan dengan Issei, Asia, Kiba menuju keruang Klub, di perjalanan Naruto hanya diam sementara Kiba, Issei, dan Asia yang sedang berbicara, Naruto masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin,

.

.

.

.

**Di ruang Klub,**  
Terlihat di ruangan Klub yang sudah berkumpul  
"Clekk" suara pintu dibuka, Terlihat di pintu masuk Naruto, Kiba , Issei, Asia

Naruto diam melihat seorang Wanita yang membawa Rias Pergi semalam,

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul" Ucap Rias

"Rias-sama apa saya perlu menjelaskan Keadaannya" tanya Grayfia di depan Rias

Rias berdiri dan tangan kiri nya di angkat sebagai Isyarat agar Dirinya saja yang berbicara,

"Sebenarnya-" Ucapannya di hentikan Ketika dari ujung ruangan terdapat Lingkaran Sihir besar, Naruto menarik Alisnya heran melihat lingkaran Sihir itu, Lingkaran Sihir itu tiba tiba muncul Api yang sangat Besar, Api mulai Mereda terlihat seorang Pria, Semua yang berada di ruang Klub tidak dapat melihat orang itu di karenakan Orang itu menghadap ke arah depan,

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesini, Kangen ya Rias sayang?" Ucap Pria itu sambil membalikan Badannya

"Siapa orang ini"

"Orang ini adalah Raiser Phoenix-Sama, dia adalah Iblis kelas atas berdarah Murni dan Perwaris keluarga Phoenix" Ucap Grayfia

"keluarga Phoenix?"

"Dan tunangan dari perwaris Keluarga Gremory" Ucap Pria itu, Naruto Sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar itu,

"Jangan jangan-"

"Ya, Dia adalah tunangan Rias Buchou"

"Tunangan" tanya Naruto

.

.

.

.

"Ah Teh buatan Ratu rias Memang Nikmat" Ucap Raiser, Kini Raiser sedang di Sofa Klub Ilmu Gaib, dan di sampingnya duduk Rias dan di Kiri Raiser berdiri Akeno sambil memegang panci lalu berjalan Pergi,

"Kenapa Orang seperti dia menjadi tunangan Ketua"

Terlihat Di Sofa itu hanya duduk Rias dan Raiser semetara Para budak Rias Berdiri, Raiser memainkan Rambut Merah Rias dan 1 tangannya Meraba Paha Rias, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya cuek cuek saja,

Rias berdiri, "Tinggalkan Aku sendiri"

"Raiser sudah beberapa kali kubilang aku tidak pernah berniat menikah denganmu" Ucap Rias,

"Tapi Rias, aku ragu Keluargamu akan bisa memenuhi keegoisanmu selamanya" Ucap Raiser

"Bukannya aku ingin melawan kehendak keluargaku, Aku pasti menikah dan mempunyai Suami tapi siapa yang akan aku nikahi adalah pilihanku sendiri" Bentak Rias,

"Iblis berdarah murni jumlahnya menurun Draktis setelah peperangan yang terakhir dan itu masalah yang mempergaruhi semua Iblis Ayahmu dan Sirzechs-Sama memikirkan hal ini dengan Matang ketika mereka membuat Keputusan pertunangan kita" Ucap Raiser santai

"Ayah, Kakak dan semua keluargaku mereka semua terlalu terburu buru, Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini Lagi, Raiser Aku tidak akan Pernah menikah denganmu-" Ucapan Rias Berhenti ketika Raiser memegang Dagu Rias

"Dengar Rias, Aku adalah anak kesayangan keluarga Phoenix, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku kehilangan muka" Ucap Raiser marah,

"Buchou" Teriak Issei

"aku akan melakukan apapun termasuk membakar habis semua pelayanmu untuk memastikan kau ikut Keneraka Bersamaku" Ucap Raiser, Keadaan mulai memanas,

"Tolong hentikan" Ucap Grayfia menghentikan pertarungan yang akan terjadi

"Rias-Sama, Raiser-Sama saya disini atas Perintah Sirzechs-Sama, Saya tidak akan membiarkan Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi" Ucap Grayfia

"Sebagai Ratu miliknya kamu mengatakan Sesuatu yang menakutkan" Ucap Raiser Santai

"Majikanku sudah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi, Mereka Menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu sesuai Rencana, jika keadaan menjadi Gawat," Ucap Grayfia

"Gawat?"

"Apa Maksudmu Grayfia" Tanya Rias,

"jika Rias-sama tetap Keras kepala Anda dan Raiser-sama di persilahkan melakukan Rating Game" Ucap Grayfia

Naruto menarik Alis nya heran 'Rating Game apa itu' Batin naruto keheranan,

"Rating Game, Aku pernah mendengarnya, Benar! Ketua OSIS pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya" Guman Issei

"permainan ini seperti Catur, dimana sang majikan menyuruh pelayan pelayannya untuk bertarung" Jelas Kiba

"Catur?"

"Kita di beri kekuatan tertentu berhubungan dengan Bidak Catur, Begitulah Intinya" Ucap Akeno

"Aku sudah Bermain permainan ini berkali kali, aku juga memenangkan banyak pertandingan, Selain tidak berpengalaman, Bidak yang kau punya juga masih kurang" Ucap Raiser mengejek

"satu satunya Syarat untuk bisa bersaing di rating game adalah iblis Lengkap" Ucap Akeno

"Itu berarti kita dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan" tanya Issei

"bukan itu saja yang merugikan kita" Ucap Koneko

.

.

"Rias aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, Apa ini tim pelayan lengkapmu" Tanya Raiser

"Memangnya Kenapa" Balas Rias tenang,

"Hahahaha" Raiser tertawa lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menjentikannya

Muncul lingkaran Sihir di belakang Grayfia, Lingkaran sihir itu tiba tiba muncul Api yang sangat Besar, dan di tengah api itu banyak Gadis Gadis Para budak Raiser

"Ini adalah Para Budakku, dengan Kata lain aku memiliki Satu set penuh" Ucap Raiser, Api mulai Mereda dan menghilang Terlihatlah 15 Gadis Cantik

.

.

"Dia punyai 1 Set 15 Gadis cantik, Orang itu Benar benar Pria Sejati" Teriak Issei Iri

"hei Rias... Pelayanmu itu sepertinya iri denganku" Ucap Raiser sambil melihat ke arah Issei

"Dia memimpikan Menjadi Raja Harem suatu hari Nanti" Ucap Rias

"Menjijikan" Ucap 1 Budak Raiser

"begitu ya, Yubella" panggil Raiser

"Baik Raiser-sama" maju seorang Gadis yang bernama Yubella, Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Raiser

Raiser memegang Dagu Yubella dan menciumnya, Rias yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut, Naruto menarik Alisnya ke atas tanda tertarik, Raiser menghisap Lidah Yubella yang berada di mulutnya, Yubella melingkarkan tangannya keleher Raiser

Issei melihat tajam kearah Raiser

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan ini" Ucap Raiser sambil meremas payudara Yubella sambil memperlihatkannya kepada Issei dan kawan kawan

"Bocah Iblis rendahan" Ucap Raiser, sementara Yubella mendesah di perlakukan begitu oleh Raiser

"Berisik, beraninya kau bermain- main dengan Gadis lain Setelah bertunangan dengan ketuaku Dasar Bajingan" Teriak Issei, Raiser menghentikan tangannya yang meremas payudara Yubella,

"Sialan, Beraninya kau bilang begitu dengan Kedudukanmu" Ucap Raiser marah sambil meneruskan Aksinya yaitu meremas dada Yubella

"Aku tidak perduli, memang kedudukanku Rendah, aku adalah pelayannya-"

"Hentikan issei" Ucap Rias

"inilah aku apa adanya" Teriak issei lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan muncul Booster gear di tangan kirinya

"Aku tidak peduli tentang permainan Sialan, akan ku hancurkan Semuanya!" Ucap Issei lalu meloncat ke arah Raiser,

"Mira" Ucap Raiser, loncat seorang Gadis menghadang Issei,

"Gadis kecil ini? aku tidak bisa menyerangnya" Ucap Issei

Wanita itu melesat kearah Issei sambil memegang Pedang Kayu, Pedang Kayu itu di hantamkan oleh Gadis bernama Mira keperut Issei, Mira mendorong Pedang Kayu itu keatas Membuat Issei terlempar ke atas dan Menyentuh Atap Ruangan itu dan jatuh kebawah,

"Issei" "Issei-san" "Issei-senpai" Ucap Budak Rias dan Rias dan berlari ke arah Issei, minus Naruto yang diam,

Rias membantu Issei Bangun, "Apa kau bisa mendengarku Issei" Tanya Rias

"Buchou" Ucap Issei pelan,

Naruto menghela Nafas, "kau benar Issei" Ucap naruto sambil berjalan ke arah depan, Semua melihat ke arah Naruto

"Walaupun aku benci mengakui ini, kau Hebat Issei, sekarang biar aku yang membereskan Mereka" Ucap Naruto percaya diri, Naruto berhenti di depan Mira, Mira melompat Mundur,

"N-naruto_san t-tolong b-balaskan D-dendamku" Ucap Issei kesusahan

"Naruto-san" "Naruto-kun" Ucap Mereka

"hei nona cantik aku ingin mengetes Sesuatu apa kalian bisa membantuku" Tanya Naruto kepada Budak Raiser sambil tersenyum

"apa yang ingin kau test"

"Bisa"

"kau ingin mengetes kekuatan Kami" Ucap Mereka" ucap Para budak Raiser

"**Kamui**" Ucap Naruto lalu muncul Pusaran Angin di depan Mata Kanan Naruto, dari pusaran angin itu muncul Rubah Putih Berekor 9,

"I-tu" "T-tidak mungkin" "ara ara Naruto-kun berhasil" Ucap Rias dan para Budaknya,

"Hewan apa itu" Tanya Budak raiser, sementara raiser melihat ke arah Naruto dengan Mengejek,

"Ini adalah hewan peliharaanku, Kyuubi apa kau masih marah saat itu, jika iya musnahkan Mereka yang berada di depanku ini" Ucap Naruto santai, Bulu Kyuubi yang putih kini berubah menjadi Merah Kumis nya Menebal terkesan Liar di mata Mereka, 9 Ekor nya melambai lambai dan menghantam Lantai membuat lantai Retak,

Kyuubi membuka mulutnya Lebar lebar dan Muncul Energi Merah Kehitaman di dalam Mulutnya, Energi itu semakin besar, Para Budak Raiser tampak Takut melihat itu terlihat ada yang gemetar,

"Itu Cukup kyuubi" Ucap Naruto ketika melihat Bola energi yang sudah sebesar Bola itu,

"Kalian Semua Menghindar" Teriak 1 budak Raiser, Terlambat Kyuubi telah menembakan Bola Energi Itu,

"Duarrrrrr" Ledakan Besar terjadi, Asap muncul di akibatkan ledakan itu, Setelah Asap mulai mereda terlihatlah setengah Ruangan Klub yang sudah hancur akibat serangan Kyuubi, Naruto melihat ke arah Raiser, Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika melihat para budak Raiser kini berada di dekat Raiser, 'Tampaknya mereka cukup hebat dapat menghindari serangan Kyuubi' Batin Naruto

"Cukup. Jika kalian ingin meneruskan ini, maka kalian harus melakukan Rating Game" Ucap Grayfia

Raiser dan para Budaknya melihat ke arah Naruto Tajam,

" Terima kasih Kyuubi, waktunya kau kembali" Ucap Naruto, lalu muncul Pusaran angin yang menghisap Kyuubi,

" Kalian lumayan Hebat dapat menghindar" Ucap Naruto tenang,

"hahaha kekuatan itu tak seberapa dengan kekuatanku, aku bisa saja memusnahkanmu dalam waktu 5 Detik" Ucap Raiser Sombong,

"Mari kita Buktik-"

"Hentikan Naruto, Raiser Mari kita selesaikan dengan Rating Game" Ucap Rias sambil berdiri dan melihat kearah Raiser

"Seperti yang anda inginkan" Ucap Grayfia

"Hahaha" Tawa raiser

"Raiser aku bersumpah akan mengalahkanmu" Ucap Rias

"aku menantikannya Rias-sayang, Sampai bertemu lagi di permainan" Ucap Raiser lalu muncul lingkaran sihir di kaki Raiser dan para Budaknya, muncul Api yang sangat besar

TBC

* * *

Gomen saya belum dapat membalas reviews, jika ada pertanyaan tolong reviews atau PM,


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Saya tidak akan pernah  
mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan  
High School DxD

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Koneko x Ophis

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Supranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning : Typo, bahasa yang aneh,  
abal-abal, banyak kekurangan disana-sini,  
alur yang terlampau cepat, (Lime, Lemon, Mungkin)

* * *

Kini Rias dan para budaknya berada di gunung Villa keluarga Gremory, Terlihat issei, kiba yang membawa tas lumayan besar dan Koneko yang membawa Tas super besar, Mereka berhenti dan melihat sebuah Villa super mewah, di depan villa itu terdapat air mancur,

"ohh indahnya" Teriak Asia, Rias berjalan ke depan kearah Villa itu di ikuti semua Budaknya minus Naruto yang diam,  
'aku lemah bahkan aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyerang' Batin Naruto, Naruto terus diam hingga sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkannya, Naruto melihat orang yang telah menganggunya itu, Terlihat kiba yang melihatnya sambil tersenyum

"Apa" Tanya Naruto dingin sambil memasang wajah datar,

"tidak Naruto-san, hanya saja aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau hanya diam" Balas Kiba sambil tersenyum,

"gomen, aku hanya sedang menginggat sesuatu" Ucap Naruto lalu melihat kearah depan, "Dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Naruto ketika tidak dapat melihat Rias dan yang lainnya,

"Mereka sudah masuk, Ayo Naruto-san" Ucap Kiba sambil berjalan kearah depan, Naruto hanya diam,

"Kiba" panggil Naruto,

"Ya" Jawab kiba sambil membalikan badannya melihat kearah Naruto,

"aku ingin berkeliling" Ucap Naruto

"Baik Naruto-san" balas kiba lalu melanjutkan jalannya, Naruto diam dan berjalan mundur, Naruto membalikan badannya dan berlari menjauh dari Villa, menuju Hut

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berada di dalam hutan

"Hei rubah jelek apa kau bisa mendengarku" Ucap Naruto

Hening

"Hei Baka rubah jelek" Ucap Naruto lagi

hening lagi

Naruto menghela Nafas, Naruto lalu berjalan di dalam hutan, Naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tanpa tujuan, Naruto berhenti ketika sampai di sebuah sungai dan di sekitar sungai itu terdapat banyak bunga bunga berwarna warni, Naruto berjalan kearah bunga bunga itu, Naruto berhenti ketika sampai di tengah taman bunga itu, Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di tengah taman bunga, Naruto diam dengan posisi berbaring dan melihat kearah langit, tak lama kemudian Naruto menutup matanya untuk tidur,

**Mindscape Naruto**

"Tes...Tes...Tes..." suara tetesan air,

"akhirnya aku datang juga" Ucap Naruto, Naruto lalu berlari tanpa arah, Naruto berhenti ketika di depannya muncul 2 obor dan di atas obor itu terdapat api yang menerangi ruangan gelap itu dan di tengah obor itu terdapat jeruji besi,

"**Grrrr kau ingin menemuiku**" Tanya Kurama di dalam jeruji besi,

"hei apa aku bisa meminta sedikit lagi kekuatan, aku terlihat lemah tanpa serangan" Ucap Naruto santai,

"**Serangan heh**" Ucap Kurama sambil menyeringai

"ya apa kau bisa" tanya Naruto,

"**Mendekatlah**" Ucap kurama, Naruto berjalan mendekati Jeruji besi itu, Naruto berhenti ketika jaraknya dengan jeruji besi tinggal 1 langkah,

"**ulurkan tanganmu**" Ucap Kurama, Naruto melakukan hal yang di suruh Kurama, Ekor kurama mendekati tangan Naruto, Ekor kurama menyentuh telapak tangan naruto, Naruto mundur memegang kepalanya,

"sakit Argggg" Teriak Naruto kesakitan lalu berlutut sambil memegang kepalanya mengunakan 2 tangannya,

"**Tahan Rasa sakit itu Naruto**" Ucap Kurama sambil menyeringai,

"K-kenapa S-sakit S-sekali" Ucap Naruto terbata bata

"**Otakmu tak cukup untuk menyimpan memory memory itu akibatnya kau akan merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa**" Ucap Kurama

"Hei Rubah Jelek" Ucap Naruto mencoba berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya,

"Kenapa ada Orang yang Mirip denganku mengunakan kekuatan yang bernama Rasengan ini" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat tajam kearah jeruji besi,

"**Grrrr kau tidak perlu tau, yang penting kau sudah mendapatkan kekuatan itu**" Balas Kurama,

"kau benar, keluarkan aku dari ruangan ini" Ucap Naruto, Tubuh Naruto menjadi serpihan serpihan kecil

**Real World**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto membuka matanya,

"Waktunya Latihan" guman Naruto lalu bangun dari acara baringnya,

.

.

.

.

.

With Rias

Rias kini sedang melihat Issei dan Kiba yang sedang mengadu Pedang Kayu, Issei menyerang Kiba secara Brutal sementara Kiba menahan serangan Issei dengan sangat mudah, singkatnya Issei kalah, Rias yang melihat itu Menghela Nafas,

"Issei kau harus Giat berlatih jika ingin menjadi Raja Harem" Ucap Rias, Issei yang sedang sedih karena kalah dengan Kiba langsung semangat ketika mendengar Ucapan Rias

"Baik Buchou aku akan lebih semangat dan akan menjadi kuat untukmu Buchou" Ucap issei Semangat,

"apa kalian tau dimana Naruto-kun" Tanya Akeno yang dari tadi mencari Naruto

"mungkin dia sedang berjalan dengan seorang wanita dengan Oppai yang sup-"

"Brukk"

"Ittai" Terlihat Kiba yang mengunakan Pedang kayu memukul Kepala Issei,

"Naruto-san sedang berjalan-jalan, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kembali" Ucap kiba,

"Baiklah, Ayo kita lanjutkan latihanmu Issei" Ucap Rias sambil tersenyum,

.

.

.

.

.

**With Naruto**

"**Rasengan**"

"Duarrr" pohon yang utuh kini bolong di bagian tengahnya, terlihat Naruto yang kelelahan dengan Nafas Memburu,

"Hosh.. Seranganku Hosh... Lemah" Ucap Naruto kelelahan, Naruto berdiri Tegak dan Menarik Nafas secukupnya lalu menghembuskannya,

'Seranganku lemah, bahkan tidak sekuat dengan orang yang sangat Mirip denganku itu' Batin Naruto sambil melihat kedua tangannya,

'tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai' Batin Naruto lagi lalu mengepalkan tangannya, Naruto berjalan kedepan Naruto berhenti di depan pohon, Naruto memajukan tangannya dengan Telapak tangan yang keatas, dari tengah telapak tangan itu muncul Energi Energi biru kecil, energi kecil itu berputar dan semakin besar, Energi itu berputar secara Acak dan semakin besar hingga sebesar telapak tangannya, Naruto terlihat Puas, bisa di lihat dari wajahnya yang tersenyum, Naruto melihat kearah pohon itu, Naruto lalu berlari kearah pohon dengan kecepatan Tinggi

"**Rasengan**" Teriak Naruto lalu menghantamkan **Rasengan** kearah Pohon tak berdosa itu

"Duarrr" Ledakan kecil terjadi, asap muncul menghalangi pemandangan, Asap mulai mulai mereda dan terlihat Pohon yang utuh kini bolong, Naruto yang melihat itu tampak kesal, Naruto membuat **Rasengan** lagi dan menghantamnya kearah pohon,.

..

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap, Naruto kini berada di ruang makan Villa, terlihat di ruangan itu terdapat Rias, Akeno, Issei, Asia, Koneko, kiba,

"ara ara Naruto-kun kau kemana saja tadi" Tanya Akeno,

"berkeliling" Balas Naruto lalu melanjutkan Makannya yang tertunda,

"Besok kau harus berlatih Naruto-kun" ucap Rias, Naruto melihat kearahnya,

"Apa aku tak cukup kuat" tanya Naruto dengan Nada sedikit Emosi, Rias menghela Nafas

"kau memang kuat Naruto-kun, tapi ingat masih banyak orang yang lebih hebat darimu" Ucap Rias, Naruto menunduk, Naruto berdiri sambil menunduk, Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Meja makan, Semua melihat kearah Naruto,

"Aku akan mengurusnya" Ucap Suara dingin Koneko, Koneko berdiri lalu berjalan menyusul Naruto, Rias menghela nafas lagi,

"Ayo lanjutkan makan kalian" Ucap Rias lalu melanjutkan makannya di ikuti para budaknya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini berada di dalam hutan, Naruto berhenti, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, Naruto berlari kearah Pohon besar yang jauh dengan Gaya menunduk dengan kepala kedepan dan tubuh kebelakang tangan Naruto berada di belakang, Naruto terus berlari sementara di tangan kanannya muncul energi energi Biru, Energi itu membesar, sebesar Bola, Naruto melompat kearah Pohon besar itu sambil mengarahkan Energi itu kearah Depan,

"**RASENGAN**" Teriak Naruto

"Duarrrrrr" Ledakan besar terjadi,

"Clekk blurrrr" Suara Pohon besar itu Tumbang, terlihat Naruto yang berdiri di dekat pohon yang tumbang, Naruto diam

"Seranganmu lumayan" Ucap suara dingin di belakang Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu melihat kebelakang,

"Apa maumu" Tanya Naruto

"tidak ada, hanya memastikan kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh" Ucap Koneko dengan suara dingin dan wajah Datar, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghiraukannya, Naruto lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan koneko, Koneko berjalan mengikuti Naruto,

"Berhentilah Mengikutiku" Ucap Naruto kesal karena Koneko yang mengikutinya, Koneko hanya diam dan terus mengikuti Naruto, Naruto berhenti di sebuah tempat, Tempat yang indah terdapat sebuah patung Naga dan di mulut naga itu mengeluarkan Air dan di sekelilingnya terdapat Pagar yang terbuat dari semen setinggi lutut yang untuk menahan Air, Naruto berjalan kearah Patung itu, Naruto berhenti dan duduk di atas Pagar itu, Koneko barjalan kearah Naruto dan duduk di samping nya,

"Kenapa sifatmu berubah" tanya Koneko dengan suara dingin sambil melihat kearah depan dengan wajah datar,

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan mengikuti koneko melihat kearah depan,

"kau tidak tau apa apa tentangku" Balas Naruto dengan suara dingin masih dengan posisi melihat kearah depan,

"Beritahu aku" Ucap Koneko

"Beritahu aku tentangmu agar aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu" Ucap Koneko lagi dengan suara dingin dan wajah datar,

Naruto diam lagi " apa kau pernah mempunyai orang yang telah kau anggap kakak, dan orang itu yang merawat kau 10 tahun penuh akan kasih sayang, T-tapi orang itu di perkosa dan di bunuh di depan matamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, apa kau akan diam dan membiarkan orang yang telah membunuh kakakmu hidup" tanya Naruto panjang lebar dengan suara dingin dan Sedih,

Koneko yang mendengar itu hanya diam,

"aku ingin mencari Mereka yang telah membunuh kakakku, akan kupastikan mereka tidak akan hidup lama, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melakukan itu walaupun aku harus mengunakan Nyawaku atau Nyawa temanku" Ucap Naruto pelan

Koneko yang mendengar Kalimat terakhir itu tersentak Kaget, Koneko melihat kearah Naruto,

"aku tau perasaanmu, aku dulu hidup menderita" Ucap Koneko, kini giliran Naruto yang melihat Koneko

"Aku dulu hidup penuh pelarian, aku selalu di kejar oleh Exorcist dan iblis Karena kakakku yang membuat Ulah dan membunuh banyak Exorcist dan iblis, Iblis dan Exorcist yang menginginkan Nyawa kakakku Mati di bunuh kakakku, para Exorcist dan Iblis yang marah mencariku dan ingin menghabisiku dikarenakan aku adiknya, tapi semua itu berubah semenjak aku menjadi Iblis Buchou, Para Iblis tidak ada yang berani melawanku dikarenakan aku adalah Budak keluarga Gremory, tapi tidak dengan Exorcist, mereka selalu mencariku, tapi buchou, Kiba-Nii, Akeno-san selalu melindungiku, aku menganggap Mereka adalah keluarga terpentingku" Ucap koneko panjang lebar dengan suara dingin tapi lembut, Naruto diam karena dia tau Koneko belum menyelesaikan Ucapannya

"Naruto-san Kami semua adalah keluargamu sekarang, kami akan terus membantumu walaupun Kami harus terluka" Ucap Koneko, Naruto diam menundukan kepalanya,

"A-aku akan berusaha" Balas Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalanya, Koneko melihat kewajah Naruto, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama, Pandangan Mereka bertemu,

Diam, Mereka diam dengan posisi seperti itu, Naruto memajukan wajahnya, sementara Koneko hanya diam, Wajah Naruto dan Koneko semakin dekat, Koneko menutup matanya, beberapa Senti lagi Ciuman mereka akan bertemu

"Cup" Ciuman Mereka bertemu, terlihat di dalam hutan, 5 Sosok melihat kearah Naruto dan Koneko, Mereka adalah Rias dan para budaknya

"Ara Ara Koneko berada di depanku" Ucap suara mengoda Akeno,

Rias melihat kearah Koneko dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, pandangan itu seperti Bahagia, Cemburu, Sakit,

Kiba melihat Naruto dengan senyuman Ramahnya, sementara Issei sedang menangis di pelukan Asia sambil menyebutkan "Calon Haremku di ambi"

"Ayo kita kembali" Ucap rias lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya

"Kenapa Sifat Buchou berubah" Ucap Asia yang melihat Rias berjalan pergi, semua melihat kearah Rias (Minus Naruto, Koneko)

"Ayo kita kembali, tidak baik menganggu orang yang sedang bermesraan" Ucap Kiba dengan Senyum khas nya lalu berjalan menyusul Rias di ikuti Akeno. Issei, Asia

.

.

.

.

Hari yang indah di sebuah gunung terlihat di sebuah Villa atau tepatnya 1 kamar di Villa, terlihat di kasur yang lumayan besar baring Seorang Pria berambut kuning berantakan memakai baju putih dan celana putih pendek, dan di atasnya baring seorang wanita mempunyai rambut putih memakai baju putih dengan lengan pendek dan celana Hitam pendek di atas Paha, Mereka adalah Naruto dan Koneko

Naruto membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mata merah dengan tiga tomoe, Naruto mencoba bangun tapi niatnya dia urungkan ketika melihat tubuhnya yang di timpa tubuh Koneko, Naruto diam tersenyum geli melihat gaya tidur koneko yang mirip seperti kucing, Naruto memegang kepala Koneko mengunakan tangan kanannya, Naruto mengelus kepala Koneko, Koneko yang merasakan seseorang memegang kepalanya membuka matanya,

"Ohayoo" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, Koneko bangun tanpa membalas sapaan pagi Naruto, Koneko turun dari kasur lumayan besar itu lalu berjalan keluar dari pintu, Naruto memandang heran Koneko,

"Wanita aneh" Guman Naruto lalu bangun berniat melakukan kegiatan setiap paginya,

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini memakai baju hitam polos dengan Kemeja berwarna putih di buka, dan memakai celana berwarna hitam panjang, Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar nya itu, Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan, ketika Naruto sampai di ruang makan Naruto dapat melihat Asia dan Rias yang sedang menyiapkan makanan, sementara kiba sedang duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan, Naruto berjalan kearah kursi yang kosong lalu duduk disana,

Rias dan Asia duduk setelah menyiapkan makanan, tak lama kemudian datang issei dan koneko,

"makanlah" Ucap Rias dengan suara dingin, semua melihat kearah Rias dengan pandangan heran, minus Naruto yang sedang makan tanpa menghiraukan Rias, Rias melihat Naruto sekilas,

"setelah kita sarapan kita akan latihan" Ucap Rias, semua mengangguk tanda setuju, Mereka sarapan dalam Hening, tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan,

.

.

.

.

Rias dan para Budaknya kini berada di lapangan yang berada di dalam hutan,

"Issei aku ingin kau mengunakan Booster gearmu" Ucap Rias

"Tapi Buchou melarangku mengunakannya selama Latihan bukan" Ucap Issei

"Itu Perintah Issei, lakukan, Naruto aku ingin kau melawan Issei" Ucap Rias dengan suara memerintah dan Nada Emosi,

Naruto melihat kearah Rias, "Baiklah" Balas Naruto lalu berjalan kedepan

Naruto berhenti ketika sudah lumayan jauh dengan Issei

"Aku juga ingin mengetes kekuatan Baruku" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah Issei,

"Baru?"

"kekuatan Baru Naruto-san"

Issei menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, Issei mulai mengeluarkan Boost Gearnya, sementara Naruto memandang bosan kearah Issei,

"Boost" Suara dari tangan kiri Issei,

"sekali lagi" Ucap Rias,

"Boost"

Sekali lagi"

"Boost

"masih belum"

"Boost"

"masih belum"

"Boost"

"Boost"

"Boost"

"Boots"

"Boost"

"Boost"

"Boost"

"Sekali lagi Issei"

"Boost"

"Baik, itu Cukup Issei, Kalian berdua bersiaplah, Hajime" Ucap Rias,

"Ayo, Boosted Gear" Teriak Issei,

"Explosion" Suara dari tangan kiri Issei, Muncul cahaya kuning di sekeliling issei, Naruto yang melihat itu tidak mau kalah, Naruto membuat sebuah Rasengan di tangan Kanan Naruto, Rasengan itu semakin besar dan semakin besar hingga Sebesar Ban mobil,

"Issei tembak dia dengan ledakan Sihir" Ucap Rias, Issei mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Naruto, sementara Naruto berlari kearah Issei, Naruto melompat dari telapak tangan Issei muncul energi energi Merah, Energi itu membesar dan mengarah kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang super tinggi, Naruto yang melihat itu membelalakan Matanya, Naruto lalu mengarahkan Rasengan besar yang di tangannya kearah depan untuk menahan serangan Issei,

"Blarrrr" ledakan besar terjadi, Rias dan para budakknya Menutup mata di akibatkan Cahaya yang keluar dari asal ledakan, Asap muncul setelah Ledakan

"Uhukk, Uhukk, Naruto-san" Ucap Kiba sambil batuk di akibatkan asap yang tebal, semua melihat kearah ledakan, sementara Issei sudah terduduk di tanah akibat kelelahan,

Asap mulai mereda, terlihatlah kawa yang lumayan besar dan di tengah kawa itu terbaring Naruto dengan luka luka di tubuhnya, dan bajunya kini penuh robekan, semua langsung menghampiri Naruto, Asia berlutut di samping Naruto dan mengobati lukanya, sementara Akeno melihat kearah Rias dengan pandagan yang sulit di artikan,

Naruto membuka matanya,

"Naruto-san kau tidak apa apa" tanya Asia masih tetap mengobati Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya diam, Naruto mencoba bangun di bantu Asia, setelah berdiri Naruto mendorong Asia mundur, Rias, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko terkejut dengan sifat Naruto yang mendorong Asia, Naruto berjalan pelan berusaha keluar dari kawa lumayan besar itu, setelah keluar Naruto melihat kearah Issei yang terduduk dengan wajah kelelahan, issei juga melihat kearah Naruto, Naruto berjalan pelan kearah Issei sementara Rias dan yang lainnya kini sudah keluar dari kawa sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang berjalan pelan kearah Issei, di telapak tangan Naruto muncul energi Biru, energi biru itu membesar hingga sebesar telapak tangan Naruto, Rias dan Para budaknya membulatkan matanya ketika melihat apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto, Kiba melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi sementara Naruto terus berjalan pelan kearah Issei dengan Rasengan di tangan kanannya, Naruto melihat Issei dengan pandangan kosong, sedikit lagi Naruto sampai di tempat issei, Naruto berhenti dan melihat Kiba yang berdiri di depan issei sambil memegang Pedang Kayunya,

"Naruto-san apa yang akan kau lakukan" Ucap Kiba dengan wajah datar, Naruto diam dan berjalan pelan kembali kearah Issei, kiba yang melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya memasang Siaga, Naruto mempercepat jalannya, kini Naruto berlari kearah Kiba, Rasengan yang berada di tangan kanannya membesar dengan cepat, Naruto melompat kearah Kiba dengan Rasengan kedepan, Kiba yang melihat itu menarik tangan Issei menghindari serangan Naruto,

"Duarrrrr" ledakan besar terjadi, terlihat Naruto yang berdiri di tengah kawa kecil, kiba dan Issei melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di artikan, Rias, Koneko, Asia, Akeno berlari kearah Kiba,

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto" tanya Rias

"Naruto-san"

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto diam sambil melihat Issei dengan tatapan, Iri, Benci, dan haus akan kekuatan

Naruto melihat mereka semua dengan tatapan kosong

Naruto terhisap pusaran yang tiba tiba muncul di mata kanannya, sebelum terhisap Rias dan yang lainnya dapat mendengar ucapan Naruto

"Issei aku akan kembali untuk membuktikan kalau aku yang lebih kuat Darimu" Ucap Naruto lalu terhisap pusaran angin

setelah kepergian Naruto Rias dan para budaknya diam, terlihat di wajah mereka yang sulit untuk di artikan, sementara Rias memasang wajah menyesal, dan sedih,

* * *

yo semuanya, saya mungkin akan lama update

di karenakan kesibukan saya, jadi gomen yo,


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Saya tidak akan pernah  
mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan  
High School DxD

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Koneko x Ophis

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Supranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning : Typo, bahasa yang aneh,  
abal-abal, banyak kekurangan disana-sini,  
alur yang terlampau cepat, (Lime, Lemon, Mungkin)

* * *

sudah 10 hari Naruto meninggalkan tuannya, selama 10 hari itu juga Naruto berlatih di hutan untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya, selama 10 hari Naruto bertemu pria paru baya yang aneh dan mesum, pria paru baya bernama Azazel, selama 10 hari Naruto habiskan dengan latihan dan bermancing bersama Azazel,

Hari sudah malam, Naruto kini berada di hutan yang sangat lebat, Naruto memandang datar Wanita yang berada di depannya, wanita itu mempunyai rambut putih panjang memakai baju Maid,

"Untuk apa Ratu dari raja Iblis menemuiku" Ucap Naruto dingin sambil melihat wanita yang berada di depannya dengan datar,

"Rating game telah di mulai, dan pemenangnya sudah di ketahui, kenapa kau meninggalkan tuanmu" Ucap wanita yang bernama grayfia,

Naruto diam tetap dengan posisi melihat Grayfia dengan datar,

"Sirzechs-Sama ingin menemuimu" Ucap Grayfia lagi,

"untuk apa aku menemuinya" tanya Naruto tetap dengan wajah datar,

"sebaiknya kau ikut" Ucap grayfia lalu berjalan kearah Naruto, Naruto hanya diam, Grayfia berhenti ketika jaraknya dengan Naruto tinggal 3langkah, muncul lingkaran sihir putih di bawah kaki mereka tak lama kemudian mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran Sihir,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

di Ruangan yang sangat luas dan mewah terdapat banyak Orang yang berpakaian Rapi, di karenakan Adik Raja iblis Sirzechs Lucifer akan bertunangan dengan perwaris keluarga Phenex,

di antara mereka terlihat 3 gadis dan 2 pemuda sedang berbincang pemuda berambut coklat memakai jas hitam dan celana hitam tanpa dasi dan di tangan kirinya terdapat sarung tangan besi berwarna merah dan di tengahnya sarung tangan itu terdapat bola berwarna biru sedang menangis di pelukan seorang gadis berambut pirang memakai baju biru dan rok biru, dan di sebelah nya berdiri gadis berambut hitam panjang memakai baju pendeta wanita berwarna hitam, dan di sebelahnya, terdapat seorang gadis pendek mempunyai rambut putih memakai baju pink panjang selutut tanpa lengan,, dan di sebelahnya terdapat seorang pemuda berambut kuning memakai jas putih dengan dasi putih dan celana putih panjang, mereka adalah Issei, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, dan kiba,

Mereka sedang berbincang sementara Issei sedang menangisi ketidak mampuannya melindungi ketuanya di Rating game, terlihat di wajah mereka yang menunjukan sedih dan kecewa,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain,

Terlihat 2 Pria dan 1 wanita sedang berbicara atau lebih tepatnya sang Pria yang berbicara sementara sang wanita hanya diam,

"Untuk apa Raja iblis lucifer ingin menemui Iblis rendahan sepertiku" Tanya Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata merah tiga tomoe di masing masing matanya, memakai Kemeja hitam di buka dan di dalam kemeja itu terdapat baju biru memakai celana hitam panjang,

"Hahaha, jangan merendahkan dirimu, kita ini sama Iblis, bagiku Iblis kelas atas dan kelas bawah itu sama saja, jadi jangan merendahkan dirimu hahaha" Ucap sirzechs sambil tertawa pelan,

"jadi bisa anda katakan apa yang membuat raja iblis lucifer menemui iblis kelas bawah ini" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar dan suara dingin,

"Baiklah, Baiklah kita langsung saja keintinya, aku ingin kau membantuku" Ucap Sirzechs sambil melihat Naruto, Naruto menarik alisnya keatas heran,

"apa yang bisa kubantu itu" Tanya Naruto

"aku ingin kau menolong adikku" Ucap Sirzechs,

"Rias Gremory" tanya Naruto lagi,

"Ya, ku dengar dari Grayfia kau adalah budaknya, saat rating game aku tidak melihatmu, apa kau kabur dan menjadi iblis penghianat" Balas Sirzechs dengan tenang dan memasang wajah ramahnya,

"Ya aku adalah iblis penghianat, jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan, apa anda akan memusnahkanku" Ucap Naruto dengan suara dingin tanpa rasa takut walaupun ia yakin ia tidak akan menang melawan Sirzechs yang notabene adalah Raja iblis Lucifer,,

"Hahaha, Keluarga Gremory tidak akan melakukan itu kepada Budaknya, walaupun kau adalah iblis penghianat dari keluarga gremory kami tidak akan membunuhmu, bagi kami Budak keluarga Gremory adalah keluarga, kami akan menyanyangi budak kami seperti kami menyanyangi keluarga kami, aku yakin Rias akan menerima kau kembali menjadi budaknya kembali, " Ucap Sirzechs panjang lebar sambil memasang wajah Ramah, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam

"Katakan apa yang bisa kubantu itu" Ucap Naruto

"aku ingin kau menyelamatkannya dari tunangan ini" Ucap Sirzechs

"Menculiknya" tanya Naruto,

"tidak, kau harus melawan raiser dan mengalahkannya, maka kau akan menyelamatkan Rias, keluarga Phenex telah menyetujui itu, Raiser memang perlu di ajari, jika kau kalah maka aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan dan membatalkan tunangan itu" Ucap Sirzechs,

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang langsung menghentikan pertunangan itu" tanya Naruto heran,

"Tidak, aku ingin kau yang menghentikan itu karena Rias menyukaimu" Ucap sirzechs dengan suara tenang, Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar itu tapi keterkejutannya dapat di tutupinya dengan wajah datarnya ,

"baiklah lagipula aku dapat menghajar wajah sombong pria tua itu, tapi aku ingin sesuatu sebagai Imbalannya" Ucap Naruto

"Apa itu" tanya Sirzechs

"Evil pieces, aku ingin 1 set Evil pieces" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis,

Sirzechs diam terlihat sedang berfikir,

"untuk apa kau evil pieces, hanya Iblis kelas atas saja yang boleh mendapatkan Evil pieces" Tanya Sirzechs

"bukankah katamu kita ini adalah Iblis dan kau tidak memandang Iblis dari pangkatnya bukan" Ucap Naruto dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya

"hahaha baiklah baiklah, jika kau berhasil maka aku akan memberimu 1 set Evil pieces, jika kau gagal, maaf Evil pieces tidak akan aku berikan" Ucap Sirzechs

"Baiklah tepati janjimu itu, akan kupastikan aku akan menang" Ucap Naruto lalu terhisap dalam pusaran angin,

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di ruangan Terlihat sudah sangat ramai, sona dan para budaknya kini berkumpul dengan Issei dan yang lainnya terlihat mereka sedang berbincang, Ruangan hening ketika di panggung yang berada di depan mereka muncul api dan dari api itu muncul pria berpakaian putih panjang di buka bagian dada dengan di perut yang di ikat dengan tali berwarna coklat dengan celana putih,

"Para hadirin bangsawan yang terhormat di dunia bawah ini Mohon perhatiannya, Saya ingin mengumumkan sesuatu atas Nama keluarga Phenex, hari ini saya mengundang anda semua, karena saya raiser Phenex, dan perwaris keluarga Gremory, Rias Gremory, akan bertunangan, karena itu saya ingin membagi momen bersejarah ini bersama kalian, sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan mempelai saya, Rias Gremory" Ucap Raiser panjang lebar, dari kanan Raiser muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul Rias memakai gaun putih dengan rambut merah yang terbang terkena angin

"Buuuk" suara Detuman keras dari arah Pintu, Rias yang menutup matanya kini membuka nya, semua yang berada di ruangan itu melihat kearah pintu besar itu,

"Buuukk" suara detuman lagi, kini para penjaga mulai menjaga pintu agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan,

"Rasengan" Ucap suara dingin dengan pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh semua yang berada di ruangan itu,

"Blarrr" Pintu yang utuh kini hancur, semua yang berada di ruangan itu tidak dapat melihat jelas sang pelaku, sementara Issei dan yang lainnya tersenyum melihat sang pelaku yang tak begitu jelas itu, dan rias memasang wajah terkejutnya itu,

"Tap" suara langkah kaki pelaku masuk keruangan itu,

"Tap...Tap...Tap..." suara langkah kakinya,

"Siapa kau" Ucap raiser marah

Naruto tidak menghiraukan Ucapan marah Raiser, Naruto terus berjalan kini semua yang berada di ruangan itu dapat melihat sang pelaku,

"K-kau kan" Ucap revel phenex terkejut dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya,

"Hei kau bocah Keren kau kemana Saja Bangsat" Teriak Issei marah, Naruto terus berjalan menghiraukan Ucapan Issei,

"Serahkan Rias Gremory padaku" Ucap Naruto dingin dan melihat Raiser tajam,

"Kau" Ucap Raiser marah, kini Naruto di kelilingi penjaga,

"Aku Menteri Budak Rias" Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk hormat kepada Rias yang berada jauh di hadapannya,

"Maafkanlah Menteri ini yang pergi meninggalkanmu Rias, dan beri aku perintah untuk menyelamatkanmu dari tempat ini" Ucap Naruto tenang, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya membeku terkejut, tak lama kemudian wajah Rias tersenyum,

"Naruto, selamatkan aku" Ucap Rias, semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut mendengar ucapan Rias,

"Dengan senang hati" Balas Naruto sambil menyeringai, muncul pusaran angin di mata bagian kanan Naruto, dari pusaran angin itu keluar Rubah putih berekor 9, Para penjaga mundur beberapa langkah,

"Kyuubi lindungi aku" Ucap Naruto, Bulu Kyuubi berubah berwarna merah, Naruto berlari kearah Raiser, para penjaga yang berniat mengejarnya di hadang Kyuubi, para tamu mundur tidak ada yang berniat ikut campur dalam Masalah ini

"Hentikan" suara tegas, Naruto berhenti dan melihat kearah suara tegas itu, dari asal suara itu berdiri sirzechs dengan Grayfia yang setia berada di sampingnya,

"I-itu" "L-lucifer-Sama" "Nii-sama" Ucap Mereka,

"Sirzechs-sama Iblis Rendahan mengacaukan pertunangan ku dengan Rias, sebaiknya kita musnahkan saja dia" Ucap raiser sambil melihat kearah Sirzechs,

"Raiser, walaupun dia iblis tingkat bawah di tetap adalah Iblis, sejujurnya aku yang mengundangnya" Ucap sirzechs dengan tenang, semua yang mendengar itu terkejut,

"Sirzechs-sama untuk apa anda mengundangnya itu" Tanya Raiser setelah selesai dengan keterkejutannya itu,

"aku sudah melihat Rekaman rating game yang telah kalian lakukan, aku juga melihat ada ketidak seimbangan, aku tidak ingin adik kesayanganku menikahi orang seperti itu, jika kau bisa mengalahkan pemuda itu maka Rias akan tetap menikah denganmu, jika kau kalah Rias tidak akan menikah denganmu" Ucap Sirzechs panjang lebar sambil tersenyum ramah, Raiser mengemelatukan giginya kesal,

"baik aku akan menerima tantangan ini" Ucap Raiser sambil melihat Naruto tajam,

"Baiklah" Ucap Sirzechs, sedetik kemudian Naruto dan Raiser menghilang dalam lingkaran Sihir, dari atas ruangan terdapat layar monitor dan di dalam layar itu terlihat Naruto dan Raiser yang berdiri di tanah lapang yang sangat luas,

.

.

.

.

"kita langsung saja mulai Pak tua" Ucap Naruto langsung melesat kearah Raiser, Raiser yang melihat Naruto berlari kearahnya menembakan bola api kearah Naruto, Bola bola api itu hanya menembus Tubuh Naruto, Naruto terus berlari, Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah depan, dari tangan kanan itu muncul energi energi biru, energi itu semakin besar hingga sebesar telapak tangan,

Naruto melompat dengan rasengan kedepan, Raiser menciptakan pertahanan dengan api berniat menahan serangan Naruto,

"Blarrrr" Rasengan naruto Mengenai pelindung api milik Raiser, Naruto melompat mundur, setelah mendarat di tanah lapang Naruto lalu berlari kearah Raiser, sementara Raiser berdiri angkuh dengan wajah Sombongnya, Naruto terus berlari sementara Raiser menciptakan api di tangannya lalu melemparkannya kearah Naruto, Api api itu hanya menembus tubuh Naruto, Naruto menciptakan Rasengan lagi di tangan kanannya, Naruto terus berlari, sementara Raiser berdiri angkuh sambil melihat Naruto dengan pandangan Mengejek,

Naruto terus berlari beberapa langkah lagi Naruto sampai di tempat Raiser, Raiser menciptakan perisai api lagi, sementara Naruto mengarahkan Rasengannya kearah Depan, Para penonton yang berada diruangan besar itu terkejut tak begitupun Raiser, terlihat Naruto yang hanya menembus perisai api milik Raiser, Naruto terus berlari hingga menembus tubuh Raiser, setelah melewati tubuh Raiser Naruto membalikan badannya dan mengarahkan Rasengan kearah kepala Raiser, Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat perisai api yang melindungi kepala Raiser, melihat serangannya yang di tahan Naruto melompat mundur, sementara Raiser melihat Naruto dengan wajah mengejek,

"Hahaha apa hanya begitu kekuatanmu" Ucap Raiser dengan nada mengejek,

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam dengan nafas memburu kelelahan, Naruto berlari kembali menyerang Raiser dengan brutal, sementara Raiser dengan mudah menahan serangan Naruto dengan Pelindung apinya,

Naruto yang terlalu fokus menyerang Raiser tidak menyadari serangan bola api dari kiri dan kanannya,

"Blarrr" Naruto yang terkejut tidak sempat mengunakan kamui sehingga Naruto harus mendapatkan luka luka bakar di sekitar tubuhnya, Baju yang di kenakannya kini sudah bekas terkena bakar,

Naruto diam dengan nafas memburu sambil melihat Raiser tajam,

'Cih kenapa tubuhku terasa berat' batin Naruto,

Naruto lalu menyerang Raiser kembali secara brutal, Naruto terlempar mundur ketika terkena tinju di bagian wajahnya,

Naruto berdiri dan melompat mundur,

"Hahaha apa kau akan lari hahaha, kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku" Teriak Raiser ketika melihat Naruto yang menjauh darinya, Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearah depan dengan telapak tangan yang berada di atas, Naruto menutup matanya konsentrasi, di tangan nya muncul Cakra Cakra Biru yang sangat banyak, Cakra Cakra itu berputar dan berubah menjadi Shuriken, Naruto membuka matanya,

"Terima ini RasenShuriken" Teriak Naruto lalu melemparkam Shuriken itu kearah Raiser, Raiser yang melihat itu hanya diam dengan wajah Mengejek, muncul pelindung api di depan Raiser,

Shuriken Naruto terus berputar dan mengarah kearah Raiser dengan kecepatan tinggi, beberapa senti lagi Shuriken Naruto mengenai pelindung Raiser,

"Blarrr" suara ledakan ketika Shuriken mengenai pelindung Raiser, Raiser berdiri angkuh dengan wajah Mengejek sementara Naruto menyeringai kecil di wajahnya yang kelelahan,

Shuriken Naruto terus berputar, tak lama kemudian Shuriken Naruto meledak dan menjadi tornado yang terbuat dari Cakra, Pelindung api milik Raiser lenyap seketika,

"Argggggg" Teriak Raiser kesakitan, Naruto yang mendengar itu makin melebarkan Seringainya,

Naruto yang berdiri dengan wajah kelelahan kini terjatuh ketanah, 'Kenapa dengan tubuhku' Batin Naruto,

Tornado biru itu hilang di gantikan asap yang menganggu pandangan, dari asap itu terlihat sosok yang berdiri dengan Anggota tubuh yang tidak lengkap, Sosok itu berjalan kearah Naruto yang terbaring ketanah, asap mulai mereda dan terlihat Raiser yang berjalan kearah Naruto dengan Anggota tubuh yang mulai muncul kembali,

"Hahahaha kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, aku ini Abadi" Teriak Raiser, Naruto yang mendengar suara Raiser melihat kearah Raiser dengan pandangan terkejut,

Muncul sayap api di punggung Raiser, Raiser terbang dengan sayap api itu,

"Hahaha akan ku pastikan kau musnah dengan seranganku" Teriak Raiser di udara, Naruto yang mendengar itu mencoba berdiri tapi selalu terjatuh kembali,

Raiser yang berada di atas udara membuat Bola Api yang sangat besar di kedua tangannya,

"Terima ini" Teriak Raiser lalu melemparkan Bola api yang sangat besar itu kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu mencoba berdiri, 'K-kenapa aku tidak bisa mengunakan Kamui' Batin Naruto terkejut,

"Blarrrrr" Bola api itu mengenai Naruto,

"Naruto" "Naruto-San" "Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias dan para budaknya,

Api terus membesar, tak lama kemudian Api mulai mengecil Raiser dapat melihat Naruto yang terbaring di tanah dengan luka bakar yang sangat banyak di tubuhnya,

Raiser menyeringai " Aku menang, Aku menang" Teriak Raiser kesenangan,

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Pov,

Putih, aku dimana, apa aku telah mati, aku melihat sekeliling hanya warna putih yang kulihat, Aku mencoba berjalan tapi aku urungkan niat itu ketika merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa di semua bagian tubuhku,

"Hei apa ada Orang" Teriak ku, Hening tidak ada suara, mungkin aku telah mati, T-tapi aku belum membalaskan Dendamku,

"Yo Yo kakashi liat siapa itu" Ucap suara di belakangku, aku yang mendengar itu langsung membalikan badanku walaupun sakit, aku dapat melihat seorang Pria mempunyai rambut hitam jambrik mempunyai mata hitam kelam memakai baju putih panjang sampai di bawah kakinya, dan di sebelahnya berdiri seorang Pria mempunyai rambut silver yang melawan Gravitasi mempunyai mata hitam memakai baju baju putih panjang seperti pria berambut Hitam itu,

" Siapa kalian" Teriakku,

"Kau lupa dengan kami Naruto" Ucap Pria berambut hitam,

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya heran,

"kapan kita pernah bertemu" Tanya ku

"kau be-"

"Obito mungkin dia telah mati dan hidup kembali tanpa ingatannya" Ucap Kakashi itu, aku yang mendengar itu hanya heran,

"Hei apa maksudmu" Tanya ku heran lagi,

"dimana ini, apa aku telah mati" Ucapku lagi,

"Hahaha sekian lama kita tidak bertemu kebodohanmu tidak hilang Naruto hahaha" Ucap pria yang bernama Obito

aku yang mendengar itu sedikit kesal,

"Hei katakan siapa kalian dan dimana ini" Teriakku,

"Baiklah akan ku katakan siapa kami, Kami adalah pemilik Mata Sharingan yang berada di matamu itu" Ucap Kakashi, aku yang mendengar itu terkejut,

"Apa kau akan mengambil mata ini" Tanyaku sedikit takut, karna hanya mata ini kekuatanku, jika di ambil aku tidak akan mempunyai kekuatan lagi,

"Hahaha tidak kami kesini hanya ingin memberikanmu sesuatu" Ucap Obita sambil tersenyum,

"Apa itu" Tanya ku heran,

"Ini" Ucap Obito sambil mengangkat tangannya lalu muncul Kipas dengan lambang Uchiha (Kipas yang di pakai Obito saat perang)

"Apa itu" Tanya ku heran,

"Ini adalah kipas Uchiha, sebenarnya ini adalah Milik Uchiha Madara aku bertemu dengannya di jalan kehidupan saat itu dia sedang di kawal oleh Shinigami untuk hidup keduanya dan dia memberikan ini padaku dan meminta maaf kepadaku karena telah memperlalatku" Ucap Obito, aku yang mendengar nya makin heran, Uchiha Madara siapa dia,

obito melemparkan kipas itu kearah ku, aku menangkapnya dengan tangan kananku,

"Naruto aku mungkin tidak bisa memberimu sesuatu mungkin lain kali aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu" Ucap kakashi sambil melihatku dengan tersenyum,

"Naruto apa kau tau tentang kekuatan Mata Sharinggan itu" Tanya Obito,

Aku menarik Alisnya Heran,

"Maksudmu" tanyaku,

"Kekuatan Susano'o dan Ameterasu" Ucap Obito, Aku yang mendengarnya hanya diam,

"Obito sepertinya waktu kita sudah habis" Ucap Kakashi,

"hahaha sepertinya iya" Balas Obito, Kakashi dan Obito melihat kearah Naruto sambil tersenyum,

"Naruto terima kasih" Ucap Obito,

"Terima kasih karena telah menjadi muridku" lanjut Kakashi,

"Kami akan menemuimu lagi suatu saat Nanti" Ucap Obito, tubuh kakashi dan Obito tiba tiba menjadi serpihan dan terbang,

siapa mereka? Arrrrgggg sudahlah bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari sini

Naruto Pov end

.

.

.

.

.

Raiser melihat Naruto yang terbaring di tanah dengan tubuh yang banyak luka bakar, Raiser menghilangkan sayap apinya.

"Sirzechs-Sama dan para Penonton kalian sudah lihatk-"

"H-hei aku B-belum S-selesai" Ucap Suara di belakang Raiser, Raiser yang mendengar itu membalikan badannya, Terlihat Naruto yang masih terbaring dengan mata tertutup, mata Naruto yang tertutup dengan pelahan terbuka dan terlihat mata Sharingan yang berputar, Naruto mencoba berdiri walaupun kesusahan,

"Hei pak tua aku belum selesai" Ucap Naruto tetap mencoba berdiri,

"Kau" Geram Raiser sambil menciptakan bola api Raksasa di tangannya dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto,

"Balance Break" Guman Naruto,

"Blarrrr" Bola api itu mengenai Naruto,

"Naruto-san" Teriak Koneko dengan air mata yang menetes di mata kanannya,

Raiser membelalakan Matanya ketika melihat Sebuah tangan Raksasa yang menahan Bola api itu,

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku" Ucap Naruto, Keluar Energi energi Hitam dari tubuh Naruto, energi hitam itu semakin besar dan membentuk Moster Raksasa berpenampilan seorang Samurai dengan 4 tangan dan di tangannya terdapat 2 Pedang panjang namun tipis dan 2 Perisai cermin

Raiser, Rias dan para Para Iblis yang berada di ruangan besar itu melebarkan matanya melihat Bentuk Susano'o Naruto

"I-itu" "A-apa Itu" "M-moster" Ucap para iblis yang terkejut,

'Dia dapat memanggil sosok Astral, sepertinya aku tidak salah memilih orang' Batin Sirzechs

Naruto melihat kearah Raiser, wajah Naruto yang dingin kini tersenyum, Senyuman Mengerikan yang tidak pernah dia munculkan, Raiser yang melihat Senyuman itu hanya diam terlihat di wajahnya sedikit Takut,

"Hahahahahahahahah, akan ku pastikan kau akan Mati di tanganku hahahaha" Teriak Naruto sambil tertawa mengerikan, Naruto lalu berlari kearah Raiser, Raiser yang melihat itu menembakan bola api yang sangat banyak kearah Naruto, Perisai Cermin menahan Bola api itu, Naruto terus berlari Raiser terus menerus menembakan bola api itu kearah Naruto, Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Raiser, Naruto muncul di samping Raiser dengan pedang Susano'o yang mengarah kearah Raiser, Raiser yang melihat itu terkejut tidak sempat menghindar hingga membuat Tubuh Raiser terbelah 2

"Hahaha hanya begitukah kekuatanmu" Teriak Naruto, Tubuh Raiser yang terbelah tumbuh kembali dengan api, Raiser berdiri dengan tubuh yang sudah utuh, Raiser melihat Naruto tajam,

raiser menciptakan sayap api dan terbang, sementara Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam,

"Mari kita lihat Api siapa yang paling panas" Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai

* * *

gomen semua saya lagi sibuk, mungkin update chapter depan akan lama mohon bersabar senpai, soal reviews saya belum bisa membalas, mungkin chapter depan


End file.
